Made For You
by flippednique
Summary: Claude is just as good as any demon, even Sebastian. That's why what Sebastian can do, Claude can do. Even if that's attaining a chosen partner for life. Contains Aude and Sebaciel.
1. Chapter 1

"What will happen to you then Claude?" There was an amused tone to his voice, or as amused as Sebastian's voice could get. It wasn't like he could focus on such things at the moment. He could feel darkness gripping the very core of his being.

But then again wasn't he made of complete darkness? Wasn't he the ultimate epitome? Made from hatred that developed over the years, twisting and forming into him, a demon that had long prowled the earth for something.

What was that something?

_"_You are getting lonely Faustus." Sebastian hummed as he turned away from the unmoving and clearly non-caring demon. "Such a waste."

Then his vile presence was gone. Claude could no longer feel it and he almost smiled, almost. He could listen to his thoughts now without having to keep on his guard. Not that he thought Michaelis would be able to hurt him should the other really try. Not even in this state of nothingness would Claude let himself fall.

Partly because he felt incomplete. There really was something he was missing, and sometimes he wished he knew what that was. Now was one of those times.

Centuries of playing with these pitiful… human had driven Claude to using them, if not to his advantage, then for his entertainment. They were quite funny when riled up but even more amusing when they were terrified. It wasn't too hard. A little touch here, a whisper of a breath there.

**"P-Please! Please don't k-kill me!"**

Their screams were exhilarating and it was used to be what made Claude feel alive. Now though, he had no business tormenting his play things. He wanted to be alone and he wanted the time to think.

Think. Think. Think.

What was that something?

* * *

_"… hear me?"_

What's this?

_"… Trancy! I call you!"_

Silly humans were calling for him.

_"Come… Trancy…"_

If they insisted.

_"I call you."__  
_

* * *

Ciel looked out to the grounds although there really wasn't much to see. It was raining in the sense that he couldn't at all make out what he was supposed to be looking at. There were blurs yes, but was it a bush he was staring at or just something particularly green.

The Academy had been his home for a while now, his schooling starting at the age of seven. His parents thought that this and only this institution would be good enough to accommodate the heir of the Phantomhive family.

Of course Ciel didn't complain. He didn't really want to. It would have been nicer to be closer to his parents but this was what they wanted. 'The future of their business rested on his shoulders and when the time came he would take over everything'.

Ciel worried on his bottom lip for a moment. What if he didn't want to take over everything? They had never asked, simply assumed that every child would want to become the next holder.

Of course, he knew next to nothing about anything else but becoming the next Earl. Maybe that's why he never complained and simply accepted everything that he's been put through.

Still… he didn't have to like it.

Life in The Academy wasn't particularly exciting as everything had a certain order and all students followed a certain routine. There was probably only one student who would dare to defy the Academy's regulations and for that Ciel sort of envied Alois.

Alois Trancy… Alois was an anomaly. An enigma. A completely incomprehensible classmate of his that has done nothing but break free of the chains that bound them. By chains, Ciel thought of all the responsibilities and expectations that were draped over his shoulders, weighing him down and keeping him from rising up.

For some reason, Alois easily shrugged himself out of those chains, with complete ease and the slipperiness of a snake. Maybe that was why Alois was as he was. Manipulative, foolhardy, impulsive, and oh-so-utterly devious. Able to con almost just anyone into getting his way.

Of course, Alois also managed to just about make Ciel's skin crawl at every possible moment. The blonde knew nothing about boundaries (both personal and literal). He liked teasing Ciel to his wits end. Ciel did not personally know Alois but he was someone that the Phantomhive heir could deal with. Alois didn't back down when he found out just who Ciel was, in fact, the boy laughed and said that they would be having fun.

_"The Phantomhive heir is never one to be flustered._" Alois' had once told him. _"I am simply enjoying the fact that I can make you blush so prettily Ci-el~!"_

… and there were times that Ciel was just absolutely terrified of what Alois was capable of. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone other than himself.

Ciel wasn't stupid, he knew that showing weaknesses was like throwing yourself into the fire. And he was not stupid that he would lie to himself. Admitting he knew that Ciel was a somewhat talented individual, he never made it seem like he was the least bit intimidated with what he'd seen the Trancy heir do.

Like stand up to the one teacher that had taught them nothing and though the blonde had been slapped in the face for his defiance, Alois had refused to remain in his class to waste his hours when he, as the Trancy heir, needed to learn everything to be at his best.

Maybe he had a sort of… grudging respect for Alois Trancy but that didn't mean that he could stand him.

There was a slam of hands on his desk and a shadow fell over his face, Ciel caught fiercely glaring blue eyes in front of him and he inwardly sighed. "Ciel! You've been staring at me like I'm not here."

"Am I?" Ciel asked as he began to pack up his things.

Alois did not like being brushed off and reached out a hand to tug at Ciel's books. "I am talking to you!"

"I am busy." Ciel deadpanned and smacked the blonde's hands away.

Alois let go easy enough but continued to stare at Ciel as if he wanted to do something… very bad. To avoid that Ciel quickly held up a finger. "What is it that you want from me Alois?"

"Oh fine." Alois gestured to himself. "Does anything seem different about me?"

Ciel made a show of looking the blonde up and down before he shook his head. "No. Still as irritating and annoying as ever."

"Really?" Alois cried in absolute delight before he reigned himself and smiled sweetly at Ciel. "Thanks for that. I'm gonna go now but I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked though he didn't really care.

"Room." Alois answered before he shuffled along. "Stop by and check on me so I won't be late for class will you?"

* * *

Maybe it was his fault. Had he been born with some deficiency? He wondered where this mark suddenly came from. He was sure that there hadn't been a pentagram on his tongue this morning when he woke up. But after he escaped Maths and vacated to his shared room, Alois had felt his tongue go numb and had no idea why.

The face that stared back at him was completely the same one he had woken up with. But when he stuck his tongue out and it seemed like it had been branded with a hot iron he shuddered to think what had happened. As far as he was concerned this wasn't normal. Five minutes into staring at it though and it had suddenly disappeared, leaving Alois to wonder whether or not he'd just imagined it all.

Alois now ogled his reflection, blue eyes staring straight ahead. What he saw was a boy but what he wanted to see was a man. The man that his father expected him to be even though as hard as he tried he just could not become. The coming of age for the young Trancy heir was most important. His family would be throwing a party in his honor with a feast big enough to feed the fifty people or so on his mother's guest list in no less than two weeks.

It was a list that had not a single name that he was familiar with.

Alois almost wished he could talk to his mother and request to give his opinion on a few friends attending his party had they not just had another one of their arguments. Let it be said that he had inherited his mother's wicked silver tongue as well as his father's brash temper. Anger festered and boiled deep in Alois' heart for only a short time before he lashed out at anyone making his life difficult.

It was something he wanted to change, but couldn't find enough time or effort to do so.

"Stare any harder and the mirror will crack." Ciel's voice was enough to make Alois jump on any day. But on this particular one he found himself turning to stare at the Phantomhive heir instead. Now there was a man that his father would be proud off. Talented, quick-witted, responsible, and emotionally mature for their age of sixteen. The fact that Ciel was a month younger than him didn't help things, in fact it just made Alois a little more depressed.

"I am not having a good day." Alois grumbled but walked away from the mirror to shuffle into the room they had been sharing for the past six years. The Academy had been their temporary homes since they were eleven and deemed old enough to handle boarding school. It was much a coincidence that he and Ciel got roomed together although it was understood that they would be in the same school.

Nothing but the best thing that money can buy for them, no sir.

Alois threw himself into his bed, smothering his face into a pillow. He knew that he had no right to complain, maybe. He had everything and he meant that. Food, shelter, clothing. All of man's basic necessities. He felt that he was lacking something though, not a necessity but a fancy, a craving.

Desire was a human emotion that his parents have done everything to pacify, still Alois felt that he was quiet empty. Even with the diamond necklace hanging from his neck or the people that were there to serve him hand and foot he knew something was not quite there.

"Sulking does not become you Alois." Ciel's voice called to him. "I'd think you'd already know that since it's very rare for me to see you this way."

Alois sighed but turned over, eyes now staring at the white colored ceiling. "Today's just not my day is all."

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Ciel asked in a rare act of concern. True enough that you couldn't quite call them friends, Ciel knew Alois better than anybody else and the same went for the other. What did you expect in a world filled with idiots? Birds of the same feather would flock together especially in such tight quarters as The Academy.

Alois beamed at the show though and took in a deep breath. "Not really. Thanks for asking though, I never knew you actually cared."

"Oh I don't." Ciel hummed offhandedly as he took hold of his books. "It's just that break isn't ending for another twenty minutes and I thought I'd waste some time on you."

"I'm touched." Alois hissed with venom before he stood up and attempted to pat down his blonde hair. "Twenty minutes you say? Think I can come up with a good enough excuse so that I can skip today?"

Ciel eyed him for a moment before he snorted. "Don't even try it Trancy. It's the last class of the day."

"Fine." Alois huffed and got up, grabbing his vest and slipping it on. The tie around his neck was undone but he'd get to that later. For now, he concentrated on sharing what he'd learned earlier this morning that had him doubting his self-esteem yet again. "I heard that we have a guest coming to The Academy."

"I heard about that too." Ciel closed the door behind them as they walked to their last class of the day. The journey was done swiftly as they needed to get there before anybody else. Baking was not an art either one wanted to perfect (there were people for that) but if they wanted nothing but stellar grades then they had to be punctual when they were having their three hour lecture. "Something about an inadequate number of students passing the board exams towards the professions they wished to pursue."

"Tough." Alois huffed. "That's not the school's fault. It's theirs for not doing a good enough job. Bloody twats they are for thinking that they should blame other people for their incompetent failures."

Ciel nodded in agreement and pushed the hair that covered his face but his nose wrinkled delicately. "There's no need to swear Alois."

"Oh be quiet Phantomhive." Alois murmured as they turned a corner into the class building. "Excuses are nothing but excuses. If you want something and you really know that you want that something you'll do everything that you can to attain it. No 'buts', no 'ifs', no 'because of this' or 'because of that'. Heck those words should never even be in your vocabulary. I call them twats because I have no other word to call them. That's a lie though, they could also be stupid and thick ingrates that have no ambition and no grasp of what life truly is."

It looked like the blonde had more to say even as he entered the door to their classroom, his gaze directed over his shoulder at Ciel but the rather pointed cough had him shutting his mouth and stilling in place. Ciel nearly slammed into Alois and was about to ask what was wrong when he saw that the classroom was empty save for Professor Michaelis and an unfamiliar face.

Alois knew when the time came to appreciate an attractive male. His knees went soft and weak as he stared at Professor Michaelis' guest. If it wasn't for the rather hard jab into his spine he would have further embarrassed himself by drooling. Fortunately, Ciel knew him well enough to grab his attention so that he straightened up, cleared his throat and offered a calm expression. "Good afternoon Sir. I hope we aren't interrupting."

Now in all truth and honesty, Alois hated Sebastian Michaelis. The man was a fine tutor and instructor and Alois admitted that no one could teach baking to a bunch of stubborn teenagers with such success like he could but that was as far as it was going to get. Sebastian loved to make his life miserable by pairing him up with the average nobody and therefore ensuring that should Alois want a good grade he'd have to do nearly all of the work. He also had some serious favoritism involving Ciel as his roommate would always get away with minor mistakes and the people paired up with him were rather competent and grade conscious.

Alois loathed Sebastian Michaelis down to his very core but for only this one moment, he would pretend to like him. For the sake of meeting this beautiful stranger who looked like someone straight out of a vampire movie. And oh how Alois liked them tall, dark, and handsome.

"Mr. Trancy and Mr. Phantomhive. You're a little early although I expected nothing less." Sebastian stood from his desk and beckoned his students in. He gestured to his companion. "This is Claude Faustus."

"How do you do?" Alois felt a shiver travel down his spine as he sat down on his regular seat. _What a voice._ "If I am not mistaken then you must be who Sebastian was telling me about. You've both got quite a reputation."

"All good things I hope." Ciel cut in when it seemed like Alois was still mulling over Mr. Faustus voice. He couldn't deny that it had a very nice appeal. Inwardly he hoped Alois wouldn't do anything stupid. He looked at Sebastian who was smiling. _Not good. _"Professor Michaelis has a habit of exaggerating things. Perhaps he has told you things that may or may not be true."

"Not at all." Claude returned. "Sebastian and I have been good friends for a few years now Mr. Phantomhive and I am quite familiar with how his stories can be. There's no need to call him a liar."

"I didn't." Ciel returned stiffly, his entire body tensing.

Alois noticed that, enough that he snapped out of his small funk and jumped into the conversation. If Ciel hated anything it was when people seemed to be putting words in his mouth. "What brings you to The Academy Sir Faustus?"

"A job." Claude answered, pushing back his slightly dropping spectacles. "I've taken the liberty of checking the list and it seems should I accept The Academy's offer Mr. Phantomhive will be in my class for Classic Literature. What say you to a bit of Shakespeare this term?"

"I say we've been through them all way back when we were in our third year." Ciel returned with missing a beat. "Of course I wouldn't mind running through them again Sir Faustus. Perhaps you can make it more interesting for us students who failed to see the reason for such petty stories?"

"Petty?" Claude repeated. "You think stories such as _Romeo and Juliet_ and _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ petty?"

Ciel nodded quiet determinedly. "Someone pretty much dies in the end and for some reason there will be magic involved. If you're going to write a story you may as well make it realistic."

"Oh come now." Claude said a gleam in his eyes. "You do not believe in magic?"

"No." Ciel deadpanned. He shut his mouth after that and met the man's stare head on. He did not find a need to continue such a conversation if their topic was to be about something as juvenile as magic.

Alois, however, had a different view on that and let out an excited gasp. "I believe in magic! When I was younger and didn't study in the Academy I met a fairy."

"No you didn't." Ciel cut off, tired of hearing Alois repeat such an implausible story. "You were delirious from a high fever and dreamt up all of that."

Alois glared at the other boy. "You weren't there Ciel. If you were you'd know that Hannah was real and magic does exist! How would you explain such a quick recovery?"

"Oh I don't know," Ciel returned mockingly. "good medicine maybe?"

"You say was." Sebastian piped in. "Why is that in the past tense Mr. Trancy?"

Alois looked at Sebastian in surprise, a suspicious look coming into his eyes. "My parents removed the part of the gardens that I saw her in, in order to build new stables. She never came back to visit me once I was better but my brother got sick when the stables were almost finished. I think she was mad and took it out on Luka, but he's better now."

"I see." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel from the side scoffed and shook his head. "I refuse to believe what I am seeing and hearing. Why are you indulging such childish nonsense?"

"It is not nonsense!" Alois argued. "Just because you have no imagination and no heart to see fairies doesn't mean they aren't real!"

"And here I thought we've established that fairies truly aren't real." Ciel mumbled exasperatedly looking away from the heated stare in Alois' eyes. Not wanting to fight in front of Professor Michaelis and his guest no matter how infuriating the man was, Ciel opted to back down and simply let Alois and Mr. Faustus continue their conversation on magic.

Or they would have had their other classmates not poured into the room and into their seats. Sebastian had looked up in surprise before he let Ciel and Alois move back to their seats and prepared the students for class. He introduced Mr. Faustus who also took some of the subject time to announce that he would be their Classic Literature professor as soon as next week.

"I thought he was still considering it?" Alois mumbled to Ciel a little excitedly.

Ciel rolled his eyes and kept them on his notes after. "Maybe something pushed him into saying yes. Say a blonde brat who shares his idiotic views on the supernatural maybe?"

"You need to lighten up a little Ciel." Alois mumbled though he was practically beaming at the thought of being the reason why Sir Faustus decided on staying at The Academy. "I worry about you sometimes. A closed mind will keep you cooped off from the rest of the world."

"And a too open mind will send you flying to heaven despite your time." Ciel quipped. He glanced up at the clock and tuck his notes away.

"Hmph." Alois huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. His notes had already been finished and stowed away leaving his desk clear for some serious moping. "You're a lost cause Ciel, don't tell people I didn't try to convert you. It wouldn't kill you to smile."

"I don't know how to smile." Ciel admitted. "I don't have any reasons to."

"Tch, pessimist."

"More like realist." Ciel let out a deep breath when the bell rang and some students hurried to finish their notes while others made bee-lines for the door. He wondered what they'd be served during dinner or if it would be worth asking Alois to eat outside tonight. Leaving The Academy was bad but if there were two of them he found it hard to be refused.

It was as Ciel was pondering this that he felt a prickling sensation and a hand immediately flew up to rub at his right eye. That's odd. It had been a while since he had any problems with his eye. Years since the last time it had itched this way.

Alois stood up when the bell had rang but didn't hurry, his forehead crumpling when he saw that Ciel was not moving towards the door. "Something wrong?"

"No." Ciel mumbled and made his way out the door. His thoughts now circling on getting out of there. "I'm just tired."

Alois said nothing and simply followed Ciel out of the door and back to their room leaving the two professors in the room.

* * *

Sebastian had seen what had happened and he did not miss the smirk that Claude actually sent his way. He returned the expression with a small smile of his own. "It seems that you and I will be meeting more often the next few centuries."

"So you plan on keeping him then?" Claude wondered.

Sebastian met the question with a raised eyebrow. "Will you not be doing the same? After all, the wait should be enough reason to keep him by your side, for a couple millennia at least."

"Maybe." Claude hummed and conjured a glass filled with what Sebastian recognized with its dark red color.

"Whose is that?" Sebastian wondered as he conjured his own glass, but this one empty.

Claude tipped his own glass over the other's, transferring at least half of its content. "It's his of course. I need to sample just what Trancy has in store for me."

Sebastian scowled but took a sip nonetheless. "It's good. Not like his but I suppose it will do."

"I remember what his blood tasted like." Claude murmured. "Is it still as potent as it once was?"

"More so." Sebastian chuckled. "Years of repression over his emotions has turned him bitter although he hides it well. Your host is quite a bad influence on him, slowly feeding him and acting as his bright side of every occasion."

"You say that and it makes me think that I'll starve to death with him." Claude blew out a breath and swirled the red liquid, enjoying the sloshing sound. "His blood is tainted though, I like it."

"Alois is just your amount of crazy, Claude." Sebastian chuckled. "I can assure you that."

"Perhaps." Claude nodded and continued to sip his drink, savoring the metallic taste. "I'll just have to get to know him."

"You're cutting it a little too closely though." Sebastian noted. "Two weeks?"

"We can't all be as dedicated as you Sebastian." Claude smirked. "You've been tailing Ciel for what now, twelve years?"

"I'm just making sure it's him." Sebastian shrugged. "Are you sure that it's Alois?"

Claude swigged what remained of his drink and made a show of licking his lips clean. "Very."

"I pity Alois." Sebastian sighed and leaned back against his chair. "It's just his blood but you're going crazy."

"Feeling quite fanatical actually."

* * *

**AN: **How's that then? XD Finally got to it and wrote a BB fic! My good friend jellydonut16 introduced me to our four wonderful boys and I just fell in love with each and every one of them. I don't know if you can tell yet but I sort of favor Alois.

Expect much Alois praising in this fic because I love him and he needs the love. As the summary states it's Aude (Alois and Claude) and Sebaciel. I don't know if Aude is an actual pairing but I just named them something while I was writing the summary.

It's going to be a slow paced story or so I think. I'd love to hear your thoughts though! Let's see how far we can take this story till we reach 'the end'.

Nique


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment Alois wished he had the ability to will himself to sleep. Counting sheep did not work as he couldn't help but imagine said sheep taking form of Ciel's head which was what he liked to doodle when he was bored in class and therefore was not helping him lose consciousness at all.

He was thinking too much. Said thoughts revolved on one too many things and he was sure he'd be a walking zombie tomorrow which considering he had PE in the morning made Alois whimper in dismay at the thought of laps around the quad. Of course he did said whimpering silently as the other resident of the room was fast asleep.

Alois wished he could get up and wake Ciel up because nobody liked being up at night alone but he knew that the bluenette had Science for his first period and Physics with a half-there-brain was never good for anyone even _the _Ciel Phantomhive. Mr. Roberts as their professor never worked either.

_Professor_… hmm.

That was another thing that was keeping Alois up. Professor Claude Faustus had been whizzing through his mind all evening even through dinner. He'd played with his pasta and ate it under Ciel's wandering gaze as he didn't want to be asked any questions but he mostly thought of the spectacled teacher to the point he'd almost answered one of Ciel's questions with '_gorgeous topaz colored eyes' _which he'd previously been fantasizing about.

The man was the epitome of _fine _if Alois had anything to say about it. For that matter he actually had a whole _lot _to say about Claude Faustus. For one thing that conversation about magic. It was a miracle that such a subject was ever brought up but to think that someone hadn't made fun of his belief in the supernatural… it made Alois sigh really _giddily_ which he would never admit to mind. He had his pride too.

But Professor Faustus hadn't made fun of him, in fact he had defended him against Ciel's slurs on the topic and too bad for the Phantomhive boy but it seemed the even Professor Michaelis was interested in magic if the question on Hannah was anything to go by. Or maybe he just had a thing on picking up whenever Alois disliked talking about a particular topic.

Then there was that pentagram he'd found… on his tongue.

Alois was a very open minded person as Ciel had noted earlier today and granted he'd thought once that he would get a tattoo someday, the area he wasn't sure yet and what the tattoo would look like he was still pondering. However this thought had only come to him _once _(back when he was a willy-nilly first year) which was why he had been more than a little surprised to find a _pentagram on his tongue_.

How did that get there? Where did it come from?Who put it there? How was he going to get it out? Alois had had a sheer panic attack right before the silly little symbol disappeared from his tongue altogether and he wondered if he'd managed to swallow it and made it go away.

But that was absurd.

_'As absurd as fairies then? As absurd as magic?' _A simply nasty voice cried mockingly in his head. Alois huffed in frustration as he listened to that voice. It was a result of too little sleep and a night of over thinking. There were also times that he wished he could make his brain shut up or better yet turn it off.

Sometimes he felt he wasn't too right up there, almost as if he wasn't alone. There were moments where he actually did things without realizing it. His parents had said it was something close to sleep walking but Luka had once said that he'd seen him standing in front of a mirror and just staring.

His younger brother had tried to talk to him, asked what was wrong, and possibly get him back to bed but all Alois did was _stare. _Luka had also said that there had been a look on his face that had adequately freaked him, the gleaming in his eyes not something he had been familiar with at all. His little brother had took tail and ran to find their mother who came into the room just in time to see Alois faint dead to the floor.

When he had woken up he found himself in his mother's arms and Luka in his bed as well. She had explained what had happened and asked if he were all right. Of course he couldn't remember it happen and he didn't feel at all different. His mother took his word for it and simply decreed it as an episode of sleep walking and left it at that.

As far as Alois knew it had never happened again. If it did then his unconscious body simply gawked and ogled itself away from the prying eyes of an audience. Heaven forbid he did it in front of Ciel.

For Alois, being asleep was a time of being vulnerable. You were so blissfully gone from your state of waking that you had no idea what was going around you. It was similar to being in a room with no light, the absence making everything dark and therefore making you blind. He didn't like it, any of it, one bit.

The story that Ciel had told him about suffering through sleep paralysis had scared nearly twenty years off of his life and he hoped against everything that he would never have to experience it.

Dreaming was one thing but nightmares were a whole lot different. He liked the former. He feared the latter. Lucid dreams were somewhat better than plain old boring sleep but he'd take dreamless over Ciel's terrifying experience. Being trapped in a cage was bad for anyone, being trapped in a situation made you want to get out of it in any way you can, being trapped in your own body… how does one escape that?

Alois was determined to not let anyone or anything cage him, he was a free spirit and he wanted to keep it that way. Nobody would own him and nobody would keep him from doing anything he wanted to. He would not be trapped.

That said, the blonde looked away from his ceiling to the window by his bed. The moon was out and he could see some of the trees that littered the campus. It looked cold outside… that made him glad he was inside, under the covers, with his head on a soft pillow. He wasn't sure just how much time had passed but he was sure he was going to regret over thinking things tomorrow.

* * *

The moment Alois dropped into sleep, Ciel sat up and nearly ran to the bathroom. His eye had been bothering him for a while now since he'd gotten ready for bed but he didn't want to disturb his roommate as Ciel could sense Alois' growing anxiety. It may not have been obvious to the blonde but something was definitely bothering him to the point that he was not able to go to sleep.

For someone like Alois who usually dropped like a light that was worrying and maybe Ciel would hint at it tomorrow. For now he stared at the bathroom mirror, more specifically at his right eye which was now red. He could hardly see the blue and for that he was worried.

His mother and father had told him to call them when this happened but seeing as it was so late in the evening Ciel debated over disturbing his parents or waiting to see if it would fade away. Of course that put his mind at unease. He would not be able to concentrate at all in class if he didn't do anything about it.

His grades was the ultimate factor that had him going back out to the bedroom and searching for his phone before moving his way back to the bathroom which was the only source of light. As he looked for his phone, Ciel had taken a moment to stare at Alois' unmoving form and when he stared he _stared_.

There had been someone there… Ciel was sure he'd seen someone sitting on the bed by Alois' head. Or maybe it was the eye thing and he was seeing shadows. With more vigor, Ciel closed the bathroom door behind him and sifted through the contacts. It took a good minute for him to gain the courage to press call since he really didn't want to bother his parents who had busy schedules tomorrow morning for sure.

"_What's wrong Ciel?" _He was surprised that his father answered on the first ring. It took him a few seconds to regain his faculties and to whisper quietly into his phone.

"My eye's hurting. I'm sorry, I know it's late." He looked at his reflection again and winced when he could see that the redness had spread. "I can't talk very loudly because Alois is asleep but it's itching real bad and I want it to stop. I can't sleep."

_"It's all right." _His father had replied and there had been some shuffling of papers. Ciel wondered if his father was up on a new toy. "_When did it start bothering you Ciel? I hope you didn't wait too long before calling us." _

"Just before dinner time today." Ciel confessed. "I was gonna wait it out actually cause it wasn't too bad but now it's getting worse."

_"That's what you get for not saying anything sooner." _There was a reproaching sigh at the end of that. "_It's a bit late for your mother or I to make a trip over there. I'm not sure that guards will let us in." _

Ciel's grip on the phone tightened. "Oh no. I don't want you guys to come over, I just… I know you're both busy but I just want to ask what I should do."

"_Nonsense." _His father scolded with an air of them having this conversation more than once before. "_You are our son Ciel, do not think that you're being a bother. If anything it's this toy that's being a bother. It won't work." _

Ciel smiled at that. "Maybe it doesn't want to be built?"

"_Well it's its loss." _His father chuckled. "_Do you still have any of the eye drops your Aunt prescribed you?" _

Ciel tucked the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he riffled through the medicine cabinet. He managed to pry one of the tiny eye drop bottles from the very back where he'd hidden them in hopes of Alois never finding them. He eyed them warily, checking the expiration date. "I have one here but I'm not sure if they're still good. They've been here a while."

"_Hmm. Don't chance it then. I'll be there tomorrow with your mother and she'll have a look at you. If she can't fix things with her motherly touch then we'll go to your aunt but only then." _ There was a brief pause. "_I hope you're all right Ciel. I love you very much." _

In a moment of sincerity Ciel gripped the phone tightly in his hand. "I love you too father."

"_I know_." He could feel warmth flowing through him from the call. Ciel was glad that he'd called his father even if it did rob him of the chances of falling asleep.

"Okay." He breathed. "I'm gonna go now so you can get back to your toy."

"_All right. Get some sleep Ciel. We'll see you in the morning." _

"Goodnight." He ended then hanged up. Minutes passed but all Ciel did was take deep breaths in hopes of calming himself down. There was no use worrying over his eye now since his parents would soon have a look at it. It was just now the matter of waiting for morning to come so he could ba taken cared off.

That short talk made him feel much better than his half-anxious half-dazed condition. The state of his very much sore looking eye was eating up the ease his father had placed over him and he quickly moved away from the mirror and back into the room.

There he took a deep breath and chanced a look at the clock that stood on the low table between his and Alois' bed. It said that it was four in the morning. Ciel debated getting into bed and actually getting some proper sleep but he knew it wouldn't do any good if he was supposed to get up two hours later.

Looking at Alois' bed where the blonde was now haphazardly strewn all over it with the covers tangled and all he was sure that neither he nor the blonde would be going to class later that day and succumbed to the tiredness that now washed over him. Head on the pillow and lying on his side, Ciel stared out the window beside Alois' bed and just waited to be claimed by slumber.

When it came, it's dark tendrils drew him to unconsciousness very slowly, the tugs on his brain gently wooing him to lower his eyes, to close them and welcome the darkness so that he could finally get some rest. His breathing evened out eventually and his body grew lax, deflating visibly over the mattress. Dreams didn't come to Ciel but it felt like no less than a second passed when his body woke up and he was sitting up in bed his entire being painstakingly aware of the people in the room.

His mother was staring at him with a rather stern look on her face and his father was looking at him quite apologetically. Last night's conversation hadn't been hidden it seemed.

"I'm fine mother." Ciel had all but blurted out. Now his mother was a very beautiful woman but she also had brains. The disapproving look on her face showed Ciel that she was now using them.

"You are most certainly not." She walked up to his bed and took down the bag hanging from her shoulder, producing a small flashlight and what he was sure was a camera. She fiddled with these as she talked. "We wouldn't be here if you were Ciel and since we both know that you aren't really all right can I ask what stopped you from calling last night at a decent hour so that we could take care of you better instead of at three in the morning therefore scaring your father half to death that something is the matter with you?"

Ciel could feel his cheeks flush with shame. He looked away from his mother's face and gripped the bed covers tightly. "I didn't want to bother you mother. It was just irritating me is all."

"I am your _mother_." She said. "It's my job to worry. Now look here so we can see what's wrong."

Ciel sat still as her mother did was she did best, and that was make sure he was okay. There had been a lot of poking and prodding on his person which didn't make sense because wasn't it his _eye _that was bothering him before she took snapshots of his eye and frowned at the camera.

"It says your eye is perfectly fine." She huffed and took another picture and was upset at the same results.

Ciel on the other hand was a little confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." She replied fiddling with the camera. "It means that whatever is making your eye red isn't showing up on the scans. It means I don't know what I'm dealing with and I don't know how to make you feel better."

Ciel gulped inwardly. Well that wasn't good.

* * *

When the door slammed shut, Alois' body met quite intimately with the carpets of their bedroom floor. Whatever or whoever it was that had done that banging was in for a whole world of pain. Once he got up that is but these plush carpets were so nice and warm that he was contemplating just staying there until he damn well felt like getting up.

He was fifty percent sure that it had been Ciel that banged their door since it would be a way for the bluenette to wake him up. But there was also the fact that judging from the light flooding the room it had to be somewhere around midday and there would be no reason for the other boy to be in their room unless he decided to ditch class today as well.

Alois' mind drifted at the point as he willingly pushed himself back to oblivion. He wanted to go back to sleep because sleep was nice. Dreamless or not, sleep was something he would never not craved. He didn't wanna say it was _peaceful_ for the sake that he did not want to sleep forever. Right now though… _sleep_.

_Or maybe not_.

The knocks on the door drew Alois to turning away from it, his entire being refusing to get up just to answer. They would get tired of it and go away eventually or if they were smart they'd realize that it's school hours and since Alois was just as good of a boy as everybody else then he would be in class with the rest of the school population.

But the knocking… did. Not. Stop. It wasn't an insistent knocking, however after every time Alois was content enough that he was about to fall back to sleep the knocking would start up again! And it wasn't an obnoxious knocking either. Just three taps, quite polite but _insanely_ irritating.

"All right!" Alois all but shrieked (not in a girly voice mind, just a very irritated one) before he flung himself at the door and threw it wide open regardless of whoever might be standing behind it. The blonde was out for blood and he would _kill the man, woman, or thing that dared drag him away from-. "_Professor Faustus!"

Then of course there's that.

"Mr. Trancy." The man was smiling, an eyebrow raised above his rectangle spectacles. The expression drew Alois to the conclusion that he looked like he'd just scrambled out of bed, which he just did but the other man didn't need to know that all Alois did was sleep.

In an act of attempted subtlety, Alois straightened his pajama top hoping to rid it of the wrinkles it now possessed and wished that he'd at least done something to flatten his bed hair before he'd thrown the door open.

Claude didn't miss what the blonde was doing and decided not to say anything about. Instead he asked, "May I come in?"

The question surprised Alois but he stepped away from the door anyways. "I'm afraid that you've caught me unprepared for guests. Please excuse the mess of things."

"You students are awfully busy, it's quite understandable." Claude hummed as he looked around the room. Alois winced when the man's eyes landed on his bed and he could admit that he'd let out a very relieved sigh when he didn't hear anything about it. When Claude finished looking his fill, he turned to Alois again. "I just dropped by to ask you why you were absent from class. Sebastian seems to be wondering why he's lost two of his students. I trust Phantomhive is all right?"

Alois' eyebrows drew together at that. The reason that Claude was visiting, _in his room in the middle of the bloody day _was because Sebastian was wondering about him being absent from class? And Ciel wasn't attending either? "Well… he didn't say anything to me. He wasn't here when I woke up."

"When was that exactly?" Claude asked teasingly as he reached a hand out and patted Alois' blonde tufts down. He wasn't too surprised when they shot back up, in fact he chuckled lightly and seemed to be enjoying the embarrassed flush filling in the blonde's cheeks.

"I wasn't sleeping very well." Alois deadpanned as he showed that he did _not _appreciate the other man's attentions as well as his teasing. He moved away from Claude before pulling a chair away from one of the study table's in the room and offered it to him.

"Oh?" Claude smiled as he took the seat. "Any reason why that's so?"

"Just…" Alois chose his words carefully. "Just over thinking things."

Claude made a show of pushing his glasses up and making himself comfortable. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I thought you were a teacher not a therapist." Alois chided but he ran a hand through his hair in slight defeat. Bottling things up did bad things to you… and if anything this was the man who believed in _magic _and would surely not make fun of anything he had to say now. "I know it's crazy but I've been seeing weird things lately."

"Weird?" Claude echoed.

Alois nodded. "Yeah, yesterday around the afternoon I saw this weird seal on my tongue. It wasn't there when I woke up but I was just…"

"_Over thinking things?"_

Alois chuckled. "Maybe. I don't know. It's crazy and I was just probably seeing things right? I mean, symbols don't just pop out of nowhere, right?"

Claude looked at the nervous face in front of him and formulated an answer. "That depends. What exactly did you see?"

"Well," Alois' forehead crumpled. "I'm sure it was… it was a pentagram. Another thing why I'm slightly bothered because it's supposedly a bad symbol right? So why would it show up on my tongue of all places!"

"Why indeed?" Claude stood up, surprising Alois as he was getting into their conversation. He was shocked into silence when the man stood right in front of him and took his chin in cupped hands and fingers brushed over his lips. Alois could feel his entire body freezing with the exception of his face which was now very, very hot. "May I see?"

Not quite able to do anything else, Alois carefully stuck his tongue out but just barely the tip. When Claude made a soft noise at his actions he ducked his head, or at least tried to since Claude still gripped his chin. The grip tightened even as he attempted to look away.

"Come now Alois." Claude's low voice sent shivers moving down Alois' spine and almost as if in a trance, he stuck his tongue out further more. Nothing happened after that except for topaz colored eyes staring at his exposed appendage.

Then there was _warmth. _It grew and built and Alois felt very uncomfortable. He wondered if only he could feel it since in front of him Claude didn't seem to be bothered by anything at all.

Then that hotness grew too much and Alois could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck. His tongue moved back inside his mouth before he realized where the hotness had come from and he all but spat his tongue back out. The grip on his chin tightened further but Alois wanted to get away. He wanted water, or ice, or _something. _

"P-Professor Faustus!" He cried as he felt overcome with that heat. He gripped the other man's hands in his own in an attempt to get away but the grip on his chin tightened even further. With wide eyes, Alois stared with fear into topaz colored orbs that were very much calm.

"It's nearly over Alois." Claude's voice cooed sending a breeze through the room and Alois couldn't understand why but that pushed the offending warmth away leaving him refreshed before it came surging back tenfold.

"_Urgh!_" He groaned, his entire body flushing and his knees growing weak. His hands still gripping onto Claude's was the only thing keeping him from falling, but a part of him wanted to fall, wanted to get away. Whatever this warmth was… Claude was causing it.

It felt like an entire eternity where he was doing nothing but _roasting_. Was this what hell felt like? His insides burned with an invisible fire that made him want to tear at his skin to get to the flames and smother them. He felt suffocated, covered in hot white inferno and nothing was making it stop or go away.

"Almost there." Claude's voice whispered again, and _again _came the cool breeze. Alois whimpered at the temporary relief before he cried out in dismay as the fire returned stronger than before. He wished he could tell Claude to never speak so that there would be no respite from the fire and to just get it over and done with.

When he saw the other man's lips moving to speak, he readied himself. The breeze that swept over him was the coolest so far and he nearly cried at such reprieve and at the thought of the incoming inferno. But nothing came.

Alois stared wide eyed and his tongue back in his mouth at Claude who seemed to be breathing a little too heavily. The grip on his chin vanished and the blonde fell to the floor, his entire body crumpling and his head hitting the white carpet. His eyes drooped and his body ached. Over him he could hear Claude's voice. "Sleep Alois. You'll need it."

* * *

**AN: **Claude most certainly moves fast XD Alois' birthday is coming up before Ciel's so we'll be focusing on him more but in time Ciel will get the spotlight. Next chapter will be more in Claude and Sebastian's eyes than the boys but I'll probably slip in some Ciel as well.

The parent scene was slightly awkward because I for one don't have a clue on how to write Rachel and Vincent. I didn't even put their names in for fear of making them entirely OOC. Sigh. What's done is done I guess.

So much love and thanks to **Renell **for such kind words! Your review totally inspired me to get to writing I swear. I hope that this was soon enough for you! XD And I hope that you liked the Aude I slipped in. Your request pushed that scene to fruition.

What do the rest of you think? :D

Nique


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel wondered what he would be doing exactly had he been at school right at this moment. Ideally he'd never skip school for anything as he did not want to have to suffer missing classes but the situation was somewhat dismal enough that he had been checked out of school and taken to his home for who knew how long. Idle thoughts kept him from focusing on the problem but his wayward feelings always drew back to revolving around his right eye.

His eyes that was now slowly turning purple as red bled into blue. It wasn't painful, heck it wasn't even bothering him too much. What was worrisome was that he could _see _it progressing and it didn't show any signs of stopping. If he had to face society with discolored eyes he didn't even want to think of what other people would say.

As the heir of the Phantomhive household and the future inheritor of Funtom. No matter how you looked at it his image was _everything_. It would dictate if their toys would sell, it would dictate whether or not he would even be allowed to manufacture said toys. In business nothing was more important than what you appeared to be.

And if he appeared to be suffering heterchromia then there would be questions, questions he might not be comfortable with or would even know the answers to. So they had to get this fixed now, as in right bloody now.

The door to his bedroom opened and his favorite doctor, right after his mother, stepped inside. Angelina Dalles was his of his own biased opinion, the best in all of England. She could communicate well with her patients and was able to set you at ease, even when you were getting a shot. Alois, of all people, even agreed with Ciel when he said that when you needed help you approached his aunt, Ann because she would take care of you as if you were her fresh and blood.

Granted all doctors did that because that was their job, but… there was something about Aunt Ann.

"How are you holding up darling?" Was the first thing that escaped her mouth. Her red eyes strayed over his entire body before she held up a small flashlight and began the process of checking his eye for the nth time. When she was done she let out a frustrated sigh of disbelief. "Nothing. Still nothing!"

Ciel sympathized as he was even more frustrated at the moment seeing as this was his eye and all. "Do you think I should just wear glasses? Maybe it's just an infection."

"No, no." Ann said. "Glasses might bother it even more and it can't be an infection Ciel, it just can't. It would show up on my scans if it were but it didn't and it didn't in Rachel's either."

"Maybe it'll go away?" Ciel opted trying to be optimistic which was soundly odd. He was usually the broody and sulky pessimistic one here while his Aunt batted ridiculous suggestions just to lighten the mood. It seems family was a different matter all together even for doctors as she couldn't seem to find the humor in things.

Ann scoffed at her nephew and rubbed at the headache she could feel coming to her. "One can only hope."

"It'll be all right." Ciel murmured patting the woman's shoulder rather awkwardly before he settled back into his bed. Calming his aunt down was taking his thoughts off of his eye so regardless of whether or not her panic attack was necessary it was still slightly helpful.

"Do you feel like being alone for a moment? I'm just going to have a quick talk with your parents." Ciel wordlessly nodded his head. He could feel Aunt Ann staring at him but he remained as he was, stationary and unseeing. He heard the door opening then closing but stayed frozen.

Right now _he _was having his panic attack but someone kill him should he do it anything but inwardly. His father prided in having a son that could deal with anything thrown his way with a cool head and a sound mind. Ciel would not betray his father by pulling an Alois and screaming at the top of his lungs.

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm. Conceal it… _

It worked for a while that is until Ciel felt a cool breeze wash over him which didn't make any sense. The air conditioner was on, yes but for a breeze like that his window must have been opened or something. Pulling his eyelids apart, he took a brief once over his entire room and saw nothing.

Hmm, was anxiety capable of making you feel things that weren't actually there? Oh God, what if this was like sleep paralysis? But that didn't make sense because he wasn't asleep, he was just resting his eyes. There was no way he could have fallen asleep that fast!

His senses were going overload and he could feel that he was no longer alone. It was just like that first time and he couldn't believe just how coherent he was right now. Everything around him seemed bigger, and everything around him seemed darker. Ominous. Baleful and sinister. Something or someone was out there… just watching him.

And he couldn't bloody move.

He was susceptible, vulnerable and someone was there just a stab away from hurting him. Rationally he knew that this was just his mind making things up but as of now he was occupied with that bone chilling grip of irrational fear that had him desperately clawing for a way out.

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm. _

Ciel needed to break out of this because if not he was going to start hurting himself. There was a heavy weight on his chest and he couldn't breathe. His lungs ached for air but slowly, oh so very _slowly_ he was better losing it than getting it in. His head was swimming with the possibilities of what it was or who it was in the room with him.

It was big, big enough that it was cutting off his air supply and yet he couldn't _see _it. His eyes were staring straight up on the ceiling but he felt the warmth that now covered his chest. Ciel could feel his heart pounding so hard he half expected it to get out of his chest, but he doubted it happening since someone was _obviously_ pressing down on it.

More panic overwhelmed him when his vision was taken from him, warmth now covering both his eyes but mostly was directed towards his right eye. A choked gasp wanted to escape from his throat but he still couldn't bloody move.

Then the warmth turned to heat and that was just plain unbearable.

Ciel wondered if he was going to die any time soon, and he also wondered how he was able to think of such nonsensical things on the precipice of sheer agony. He was delirious, maybe slightly hysterical. It felt like hours had passed, more so he could liken it to an eternity before he felt the oppressing weight on his chest disappear and he could _move_.

Sitting up and gasping for air, Ciel pressed a hand to his chest the other to his eye. They both throbbed with pain and soreness as he took lungful after lungful of precious, precious air. He heard the sound of a door banging and he heard his mother's voice screaming and asking if he were all right.

Ciel's mind was too busy malfunctioning to even ponder what to answer her and so instead he gripped onto her tightly when she all but took away the breaths he had just gotten as she crushed him in her arms. His father was in the room as well as Aunt Ann who was standing at the foot of his bed, hands clasped over her own heart.

There were questions thrown but he couldn't find it in himself to answer them. With oxygen slowly occupying his brain he was able to calm down some and think just a bit rationally. He still questioned his sanity though as he felt as if there was someone else in the room with them.

Ciel wondered if it should bother him since he wasn't very much lucid right now, but he truly didn't feel any safer at all.

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm._

* * *

He stared at the unconscious boy for a moment. Boy yes because he was not yet of age. Claude still had two weeks to wait for Alois to finally turn seventeen and the inheritance could begin. It had been a very long three hundred years but now he had his beloved (he used such a term without meaning it) in hand. What was two more weeks?

Claude took a moment to take in his fill of the Trancy heir. He had reasons to believe that he was not like Sebastian. He would not be _courting _Alois because the blonde was his. End of story. There would be no need for wooing as the other had no choice but to simply obey and come to him.

He wondered if Alois even knew about the contract that had been written way before his time. To think that such a child was subjected to a deal that had been made three centuries ago without being an involved party was sort of sad. But Claude felt no such thing. He would not be sad because demons simply did not feel that way it wasn't even a possibility for them unless they wanted to _act out _such an emotion.

Deftly, he pondered over leaving Alois where he was on the floor but decided against it. Should the blonde recall what had happened between them then it would be better for him to believe that he had been in safe hands all along. It didn't really bother Claude if Alois liked him or not, it would just be more easy if the blonde came to him willingly. Less of a hassle that way.

In his arms, Alois weighed next to nothing and he had to be careful. It didn't take much to crush a human. The thought made Claude smile at his own personal joke. Alois Trancy would not be human for much longer. The process would take time and he hoped that it would happen after the boy's birthday hence his timing on checking whether it not it truly was Alois that was his for the taking.

The fact that Alois had reacted to him so quickly. It usually took time for the Faustian contract to appear because it took time for the demon to form bonds with the recipient. He didn't expect for it be so fast, but it seemed that it came with a price. Alois' strength had been sapped straight out of him and he wondered how strong that would make the blonde after the inheritance was complete.

Claude was almost a little excited since it's been a while since he's encountered another demon, not counting Sebastian who didn't like to play with him anymore. Dancing was not Sebastian's forte or so the other demon said but Claude believed otherwise. He's never had a partner as good as Sebastian but in time maybe Alois could prove to be more than worthy.

Settling him on the bed, Claude adjusted his glasses and once again stared at the boy. His skin was very pale, an after effect of losing so much energy in such a blast. Had he been kinder, Claude would have taken some little by little like Sebastian did every year. He doubted it worked very well since the Phantomhive boy wasn't sporting his own Faustian contract despite undergoing the process already when he had been younger.

It had been a coincidence that the two boys were familiar with one another but it made sense since they were both from well known families. In the underground most demons sought families like theirs for three sole reasons. The first was that they were the most likely to call for the superfluous requests which would result to outrageous prices from demons who would answer their calls. The second reason was that since they were from high up the social hierarchy they had more pride than most people and watching such _nobles fall of their pedestals _was quite the entertainment for a bored underling. The third reason was in association with the aforementioned price, it was absolute delicious to watch them choose between what they want and what they would lose.

As in Victor Trancy's case three hundred years ago, it had been a prosperous future where he would always be on top, never down in exchange for the soul of his greatest successor. Losing said successor would have brought the Trancy family great misfortune as who knows when the 'greatest successor' would come. It put everyone on edge, each parent wondering if it were their son or daughter that the demon spider would come for.

Claude continued his observation of Alois and reached a hand out to stroke away platinum blonde locks that had fallen over his face and neck. They were the Trancy blonde that was quite beautiful and almost made him seem ethereal. He traced his fingers over closed eyelids knowing that what lurked beneath them were astonishing pools of cerulean blue.

That certain feature had surprised Claude when he'd first seen them as he had expected the hereditary gray-blue eyes that came with the platinum blonde hair. As of the moment he was simply ignoring the difference in color, it didn't matter what type of blue they were they would shine with the same agonized pain and fear he had seen in Victor that time three hundred years ago.

Only this time Claude hoped that Alois would survive the initial pain and hurt he had to go through to finish the inheritance. If the blonde didn't survive then he had been mistaken in thinking Alois was his supposed chosen. He would have to come back for whoever it was next time. Of course there was a slight drawback as Alois was quite young and at this time of age it wasn't proper to have any heirs at the seemingly young age of sixteen. He'd have to wait for quite a few years for the Trancy's reincarnation or he could approach the second son Luka.

Claude had only seen the young boy in Alois' thoughts but he knew immediately that his chosen was not Luka. The hair was wrong and the eyes were wrong. When he had envisioned his promised it did not involve ginger though Luka did inherit the grey-blue slate eyes that Alois had missed.

But he knew it wasn't Luka, just like he knew that it was most probably Alois.

Moving away from the blonde he took in the peaceful expression and rested a hand on his chest. Alois' heart beat was steady which was a good thing. His skin, though pale, was warm and he would be feeling very hot in the next few days. Claude would keep a very good eye on him just to make sure nothing was going wrong.

He would also have to make sure that no one contact the boy's parents since he did not want them to know that the supposed 'greatest successor' was Alois himself. Of course should they refuse to give Alois to him then their business would die and their family would fall down.

Life was quite similar to a wheel, most people say, sometimes you're up but sometimes you're down. The Trancy family had found a way to cheat such a philosophy and managed to freeze life's wheel with them forever above. They would have to chose very well.

Claude wondered if the members of that particular family grew hearts over the years or would they give away a member of their family without a second thought.

Deeming Alois healthy enough Claude just had one more thing to check, but more so for his fun than anything else. Consciously lengthening the claw on his finger, he lifted Alois' pliant and rather boneless-at-the-moment wrist and neatly cut a line. Crimson red droplets dripped down the pale skin of his forearm and Claude lifted his now bloody claw to his lips.

Souls were delicious yet but it wasn't always that a demon had the luxury of feeding on one. Demons could feed on other things too, such as fear, anxiety, stress, and just about anything negative in the world. How Claude managed to pile blood into something negative he wasn't sure but it definitely suited his tastes.

Alois' blood was strong on his tongue, the flavor making him quite excited as he licked at the dripping liquid. He made sure not to take too much as he didn't want Alois growing weaker before the inheritance. As he told Sebastian, it wasn't like it could compare to what he had been able to taste of the Phantomhive boy, but Alois' blood was stirring something inside him that he had believed dormant for so long.

The copper liquid tasted slightly… twang-y in his mouth. There was no actual word for it, the closest he could truly get to it was twang-y which wasn't even a real word. It was heavy with all the secrets Alois had kept hidden from the world and it was heady with the pain and suffering he had gone through under the heavy veil of secrecy. People not believing him, his insecurity, his _childish fears_. They had all built up inside of him, bottled up and simply churning over the years.

Alois was not like the Phantomhive. But he would do.

* * *

Sebastian felt Claude before he saw the other demon. Nevertheless he continued to move around the halls and into his room despite the very much judging stare on his back. When he was alone inside his quarters, the first thing he did was approach his office table where the other demon was comfortably sitting in his big chair. A chair that he had specifically chosen for his and only his use.

"I want my chair." Sebastian explained but the other demon did not move.

Instead Claude very much smiled at Sebastian and asked, "Where were you?"

Sebastian knew that Claude could answer his own question just as easily as if answering one plus one. But he wanted to know where the other demon was going with this and simply answered it truthfully. "I visited Ciel. I needed to make sure that everything was all right."

Claude's eyes flashed. "And how is the young Phantomhive heir?"

"Healing." Sebastian deadpanned. "It was less painful that it will be for Alois since I did the more merciful thing and introduced Ciel to the bonding when he was thirteen and now again when he's sixteen. When he turns seventeen he will most likely feel nothing during his inheritance."

"How… kind of you." Claude murmured to himself. He tapped the leather arms of Sebastian's chair. "I wouldn't have thought you'd fall to care so much for this human. Isn't he just payment Sebastian, like everybody else?"

Sebastian stared the other demon in the eye and auspiciously prevented himself from rolling his eyes. Such a human gesture was not something Sebastian would do in the presence of the other. "When you made your terms with Victor all those years ago you were doing so just to spite me weren't you?"

"If I were?" Claude asked.

"Then you're foolish." Sebastian said. "I told you Faustus. You were growing lonely. I knew that because I had felt the same way. It's the reason I told you about my contract with the Phantomhive family. I was not trying to make you jealous or flaunting my arrangement in any way. I was simply trying to suggest you finding someone to give you a reason to live."

"You've grown soft." Was all Claude had to say. "When a demon thinks he needs a reason to exist and actually goes to use a contract to achieve such a reason… why Michaelis, I thought I'd never see the day."

Sebastian sighed a bit disappointed. "Will you never learn Claude? Really?"

"Don't talk as if you know more than me Sebastian." Claude glared. "Just because you're a millennia older than me does not mean you are better in any other way."

"I never said I was." Sebastian returned. "I don't understand why you have to bring even between us as a challenge. I am only trying to help you."

Claude growled and stood in a rare show of slipping from him usually stoic mask. "I don't need your help."

"I think you do." Sebastian did not flinch from his position even when the only thing between him and the now pissed demon was a small mahogany office desk. "Alois may or may not be your chosen but if he is and Ciel goes through his inheritance and sees how miserable his friend is I will have the displeasure of having to off you in hopes of comforting my chosen."

Claude's eyes widened at that. "Since when do you follow orders like some dog?"

"I am a butler." Sebastian deadpanned. "We both are. Or have you forgotten how you've masqueraded as a servant for the Trancy family all those years ago? Have you truly forgotten?"

"No." Claude answered. "I still don't understand how you feel such a way for someone you haven't even had under contract. Demons do not bow down to humans, you of all should know that."

"I am not bowing down to a human." Sebastian argued. "I am simply chaining myself to my other half. He was made for me. I have waited for him for many years now, longer than you have and you should be lucky that it didn't take you half as long as I did for Alois to come."

Claude's eyes narrowed when he saw the knowing look on Sebastian's face and he grew tensed. "What are you implying Sebastian?"

"I'm just saying that I've been around longer than you." Sebastian answered. "I've interacted with the Trancy family many times in the past. I warn you to prepare yourself because it won't be easy for you or Alois. Especially Alois."

"Why?" Claude asked. "What do you know?"

Infuriating Claude even further, Sebastian smiled at the other demon and pressed a finger to his lips. "Now what kind of butler will you be if you can't find out even that?"

* * *

**AN: **Well wasn't that interesting XD What does Sebastian mean 'prepare yourself'? If you guys can guess it then I'll absolutely love you! One of the hints is in Claude's section of this chapter. It's a little obvious if I do say so myself.

The sleep paralysis... well the last chapter sort of sent me into a lucid dream where I experienced it and for some reason that scene was meant to be for Alois but it worked better with Ciel. That scene basically wrote itself though so I can't really complain.

Shameless advertising here but I posted a **Cielois **fic because I just love them and it's titled **"Say No More"**. Hope you guys can go check it out if you're a fan of them too :D

Much thanks to **Noirx** for your review! I really hope you liked this chapter as well :D

What should be expected of the next chapter... uhh, well there'll be a talk between Ciel and his parents plus Alois waking up and having lots of questions of his own.

Thoughts on this chapter?

Nique


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel Phantomhive looked up from her doctor's notes the moment the door opened and her sister Ann came in. The air of seriousness around the redhead made her smile as she gave her a look. Sometimes Ann worried about Ciel more than she did, and sometimes she felt so blessed that somebody loved her son as much as she did.

"Still can't find anything?" She asked.

Ann deposited herself into a hard backed chair and hanged her head over the back rest. "Nothing. Zilch. I checked the scans three times just to make sure but nothing's coming up."

"Then that's that." Rachel sighed. She knew that the day would come that her baby would be taken from her. She had mentally prepared herself the first time she had seen Ciel and held him in her arms. The oppressing weight on Ciel had not been normal, nothing could describe it as normal.

He had been hot almost like fire in her arms and she was half-afraid that he would burn her. Vincent hadn't been in the room then, he was outside making sure that their papers were all right and so was Ann. Rachel had been alone when the almost scary thought crossed her mind; _what she held in her arms was not human._

Across from Rachel, Ann let out a soft scoff, eyes closed and head still hanging. "Why are you so calm about this Rachel? There's something wrong with Ciel and that… that _demon_ is most probably involved and you're all 'that's that' and happy and smiling. I don't understand you."

"It's quite a long story." Rachel teased her sister although she did take a deep breath for her own comfort. At the time her mind had been tired, her head foggy after her sixteen hour labor. Her heart however could clearly see that the baby in her arms that was crying for some reason, little face squished and scrunched up and voice loud in her ears was _her _baby. It was her baby not some flame infested monster. Her fingers had combed over the very sparse hair that was so dark nearly blue like her husband's and it was her face she could see all red and puffed.

Her views on that didn't change even when the demon himself approached her and took one look at Ciel and breathed "It's him."

Rachel had been afraid that the demon would take Ciel that moment, after he had taken in the child's presence and realized that he was his chosen, he was his intended. Blessed be that the demon actually had somewhat of a heart and let Rachel keep him when in reality she no longer had any claims on Ciel.

It was why she didn't fear the coming of this day. Sebastian, the demon, would not do anything to harm her son. She had enough faith that even demons had hearts. Well, if not hearts then something had kept Sebastian from taking Ciel that day and she would like to believe that her son would be taken in good hands.

Because Sebastian wouldn't have requested for a partner in life made for him if that wasn't the case.

Rachel had not been present for the contract, in fact she hadn't even been born yet when the contract had been made. It was also a fact that she wasn't directly connected to the contract for she was only a Phantomhive by marriage. By all means, it could have been her husband, Vincent or Francis his sister .

Everyone in the Phantomhive family had been mentally preparing themselves for the day that Sebastian would come back to claim his prize. They say prize and not price for that was what this union would be. Their family had been indebted, is still in indebt, to the demon that had saved one of their own.

Cecilia Phantomhive was a well-loved member of their family, or Rachel had heard and read from the many journals left in the family library, and when she had become ill everyone in the family had sought for a way to get her back on her feet, especially since she carried who had become Delilah Phantomhive, the very person who raised Funtom from the ground and up.

How did they know that Delilah would be the one to be a success… Rachel didn't know. Perhaps it had been Sebastian who had approached them foretelling what was now the past to them. Rachel just knew that they were indebted to Sebastian, and even though she couldn't understand why it had to be _her _Ciel, she was still thankful that she had spent a good fifteen years with him.

Vincent had explained that what Ciel would become when claimed by Sebastian would not at all be a burden to him. In fact, their son would live forever, and be in the company of a man made for him. He would be taken after, he would be loved, he would be cherished, he would be safe.

What more could Rachel want for him?

Her sister however, could not understand, and Rachel just smiled as Ann fussed and huffed and thought of a way to keep Ciel away from Sebastian's grasps. "He's just a boy sister."

"Yes." Rachel agreed then reached for the service bell Meyrin insisted she use whenever she wanted something. A look at the clock said that it was time for tea and she was sure Ciel would come out in a while. She placed the bell down when she heard footsteps outside and turned to her sister. "But he's _my _boy and I know that this is the best that I can give him due to circumstances that neither you nor I have control over."

"Rachel!" Ann insisted. "You can keep him away from that monster!"

"How?" Rachel challenged just a tad bit frustrated. "I don't want anyone taking him from me Angelina, you of all people should know that a mother would never willingly _give up her own child_. But I can't change this, you can't change this. If we challenge Sebastian, if we disrespect the contract don't you think it would just make things worse for Ciel?"

"He's a _demon_." Ann stressed.

_"Exactly." _Rachel snapped. "What can you do against a demon Angelina? There's no place to hide and nowhere you can run to that he won't find you."

"Have you ever tried?" Ann asked her voice on the borderline of desperate. "Have you ever just dropped everything and run away? Kept Ciel hidden, far, far away from England, far from Europe?"

"Yes." Rachel confessed meeting her sister eye for eye. "It was the first time Sebastian visited Ciel after the birth. I found him in pain and I was afraid. Sebastian said that he was simply preparing Ciel for the contract and that he knew Ciel wouldn't be ready to take it all in. He said he'd do it in doses but seeing my son in agony, barely breathing had me scared. I took him and Vincent and we fled to Asia, Philippines even because it's so unexpected and barely there that I was sure no one could find us. But he did, Angelina, he found us and he told me that he _understood_ and he _apologized_ for causing Ciel pain but he also said it was necessary. Am I not afraid of losing Ciel? Of course I am. But am I not afraid of losing Ciel _to Sebastian_? No, I'm not. I trust him."

Ann stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "You _trust _him. You trust _him?_ Rachel…"

"He loves Ciel." Rachel clarified. "Binding himself to a human who he intends to turn into a demon is basically giving himself eternal servitude."

Ann glared. "Demons don't love."

"_Angelina._" Rachel snapped, growing tired of their conversation. The younger of the two did not appreciate that snappish tone at all and she expressed it with the brisk walk she made as she left the room. Only for her to come running back in, eyes wide and hand on her heart.

Rachel heard it before Angelina could say it and she was out of her seat and running to the room across from where they were. The doors were thrown wide open with her husband standing by the bed and Rachel watched as Sebastian helped Ciel sit up, his hands supporting his back as the bluenette coughed and choked as if not getting enough air.

"Ciel!" For a moment brown met blue and Sebastian disappeared, leaving Ciel to steady himself. Rachel ran to her son and gripped him in her arms, for a moment she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

That look that Sebastian had give her. Even if it weren't for the fact that Ciel's eye was reacting, this was now a clearer sign.

"_It's almost time."_

* * *

Alois stared weakly at his full plate and grimaced inwardly at the churning his stomach was doing at the sight of food. Or could he even call this monstrosity food. He was trying quite vainly to eat it, whatever it was, but he just very well couldn't. Across from him his little brother Luka sat, engaging his own dinner although he was being a little more enthusiastic with his somewhat mystery meal.

Eladine Trancy was sitting at one end of the table, watching as her family enjoyed the meal that she had personally prepared. It truly wasn't very often that the heart of the Trancy family cooked their meals but whenever Alois came home she would be seen busily going through the kitchens, cooking, baking, and making Lord only knows what.

This didn't happen quite often you see as the Trancy family members hasn't suffered from continuous bouts of food poisoning and are still quite sound in both mind and body. Of course, this begged the question what their blonde darling was doing home and not in school as he should be.

"How is Ciel, Alois?" Eladine inquired to start conversation. The other boy in question was quite important to her son as everyone present knew so maybe the reason Alois was home was because something had happened to Ciel or the two had had another of their rather disproportional fights.

The fact of the matter is, Ciel was in fact not at all the reason Alois insisted he needed to come home. In fact, the boy wasn't even remotely related to it. Perhaps it was mere coincidence that they both needed momentary respite from school, however Alois had no ideas on why Ciel had had to go home. Not a single clue.

"He's fine Mum." Was all he could manage as he played around with his… food.

Eladine took it easily enough knowing that when Alois was ready to talk he would talk. She settled for eyeing her son with worry. A silent Alois was both a curse and a blessing. At this moment she was trying to determine which of which it was.

Time passed and when it seemed that neither Luka nor Alois would be eating their dinner she sighed and asked the maid to bring the mashed potatoes and mushroom soup she had preordered in the extremely inevitable case that her cooking would not be appreciated.

"Yay!" Luka cheered in all his nine year old exuberance. He greedily tucked into what didn't amount to a proper dinner according to his doctor and across from him his brother did the same.

A while later Luka had asked to be excused as he had a show to watch and quietly left mother and eldest son alone in the dining room enjoying a cup of tea and some lemon biscuits she knew Alois loved. This was something that they often indulged in while in each other's presence.

Only the atmosphere couldn't have been any more dreary. Alois was sitting tensed and focusing rather hardly on the white table cloth in front of him. While Eladine understood that her cooking may have upset his stomach a little, mash potatoes always did the trick with making her son feel better against any malady.

"Is everything alright?" She asked and reached a hand out to touch this slightly sweaty hand settled on the table.

Alois visibly flinched and Eladine's worry grew. She stood from her seat and moved closer to Alois, being mindful of the rather lengthy dress she'd donned for dinner that evening. In front of her Alois was ashen faced and quieter than before. While she knew that he put on a brave face for her and her husband's benefit, Mathew wasn't present and so Eladine saw no reason to Alois' current condition.

"Mum." Alois took in a shaky breath. "Mum, something's happening to me."

Eladine looked at Alois who refused to meet her gaze. "What do you mean, Alois? What is it?"

"I keep seeing things." Alois rambled. "Things that shouldn't be real. I'm having dreams, really, really lucid ones that scare me and I'm pretty sure I've been hallucinating about my teacher. I always feel hot, really hot, but I don't ever have a temperature."

The blonde boy swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and it actually hurt to do so. He chanced a glimpse at his mother and all he saw was genuine worry. He could feel the tell tale prickling at the back of his eyelids and he closed them, using both clenched fists to stop the tears from flowing, he tried digging them into his eyes because he did not want to _cry _in front of his _mother _of all people.

"Mum…" He sniffed. "Mum I'm s-scared. I don't… don't know what's happening to me! This- This isn't normal! I d-don't know what to- _what to do_!"

Over the years, Eladine had never seen her son so… vulnerably open. However she recognized the boy in front of her and in a heartbeat, she dropped the lengthy skirt of her dress so that she could pull her son into a hug. She ran her fingers through his soft, wispy blonde hair and her worry grew when it only made Alois cry harder.

"Shh, love." She tried but again it only made him cry even harder. She could feel her son's body shaking in her arms and she wanted to make it stop, she wanted him to feel safe with her because if he did he wouldn't be acting this way! "Alois, Alois shh listen to Mummy. Everything's going to be all right. Okay?"

Alois shook his head, fists still pressed into his eyes although it didn't help stop his crying. He choked on whatever it was he was trying to say, his breaths coming in too fast and not enough. He was starting to feel lightheaded and he knew he should stop crying because this was not how a Trancy acted but he couldn't do anything about it, he was just so _scared_.

"No, stop that." Eladine said sharply as she let go of Alois and took firm holds of his arms and tried to get them away from his face. Of course she didn't push too hard as she didn't want to hurt him. "Alois, Alois please look at me. I can't speak to you properly if you hide your face from me now can I?"

Alois slowly pulled his fists away, but his crying did not cease. His entire body still shook with his sobs and his chest rose and fall quickly, too quickly. His cerulean blue eyes were flooded with tears, making them grow lighter than they actually were.

"Good." Eladine cooed brushing his long bangs away from his face. "Now Alois, you're going to take three deep breaths for Mummy, okay? You can do that for me, yes? One…"

Alois tried very hard to do as he was being told. This was his mother after all. Shakily he inhaled a good lungful and waited.

"All right very good," Eladine smiled. "Now let it out."

Alois exhaled, very, very slowly. His mind cleared some but his shoulders still trembled.

"Two…" Eladine took a breath with him. "… and out."

Alois smiled weakly at his mother. "T-Three…"

"…And out." Eladine pulled him into a hug. "That was very good. You did very well."

Alois returned the hug this time around and buried his face into his mother's shoulder. He needed that. That had been very therapeutic. It was while before Eladine pulled away, gently guiding her son's head away from her. "Now we're gonna try this again. Shall we?"

The small blonde nodded.

"Start from the beginning." She encouraged softly, sitting down on the floor as she was already on it and all the kneeling she had been doing in order to be on the same height as Alois' sitting form had taken its toll on her knees.

Alois followed after her, sitting down on the floor, his hands gripping tightly to hers as he tried to muster the courage to speak. He had to clear his throat to get rid of the shakiness in his voice but he was all right after that. "I-I want you to say that you'll believe me when I'm done talking."

"Of course." Eladine promised.

"All right." Alois took in another deep breath as he recounted what had happened the other day when he saw the weird symbol on his tongue. He also explained in great detail the dream he had and how tired he had been when he'd woken up.

"And this… Professor Faustus," Eladine asked. "He's not someone you know?"

"He's a new Professor Mum, I haven't even been to a single one of his classes." Alois huffed. "Heck I'm not even gonna be in that class he's teaching!"

"So you're sure that it was only a dream?" Eladine pressed. "There couldn't have been a possibility that that had happened?"

Alois stared at her, eyebrows pulled together and eyes clearly confused. "I… I don't know. I don't know him, he doesn't know me. I can't think of a reason why he'd visit me just because I was absent from class _and even if_he was doing it because Professor Michaelis asked him it doesn't explain what happened with my… tongue."

Eladine fell quite after that and Alois fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt. He had told his mother _everything._Everything except…

"Alois, the symbol on your tongue… what was it?"

Alois looked at his mother and said very cautiously. "… a pentagram."

* * *

Sebastian looked away from the paintings. It had been a while since he'd last visited Phantomhive manor. In fact it had been nearly two centuries, twelve years prior to the making of the contract that he now held in his hands. Demonic magic kept it from breaking, and no blade on earth would be able to destroy it.

Except maybe… well no one would be able to find that so there was no use thinking about it.

What he should be thinking of was Ciel. The boy was strong, yes, but he didn't want to hurt him any more than he should. It was horrible that the only way he could slowly shift his aura into Ciel was through nightly visitations. He did not want to scare Ciel by appearing to him in the middle of the day so he went for the other option which seemed to have back fired on him even more.

It has been a very long time since he's needed to sleep. It wasn't something he enjoyed, wasting time that is… or rather he preferred to watch Ciel instead of sleeping himself. But he had made the boy very much _afraid _of his dreams. He had never thought he would affect Ciel that way. Making him think that he was no longer _safe_even in the presence of his only loved ones.

That had been wrong on his judgment. He forgot that Ciel was still _human_ and his mind liked to play tricks on him. He did not want to lose Ciel before he even had him. That would just be stupid. Seeing that also whether Ciel wanted to be with him or not, he was still bound to the contract. Should the bluenette decline him as a partner in life… the most Sebastian could do is distance himself but the agreement would still be there. Ciel would still be his.

Sebastian wasn't sure what he would do should Ciel _reject_ him. He had… devoted himself to the idea of an existence with Ciel. HE couldn't imagine what he would do should he be denied said existence. Perhaps he would a way to rid himself of the attachments he had formed knowing that Ciel would be his.

He had forgotten to consider that Ciel would want to have a say on this. No… he was Sebastian Michaelis, he forgot no such thing. After all what kind of butler would he be… what kind of _partner _would he be if he didn't consider his other half's opinions? He just deluded himself, he liked to believe that Ciel would not deny him his love.

If he weren't a demon, Sebastian would have liked to go as far as to use the word _hope_. Hope that Ciel would love him because yes, demons knew love. Or rather they knew the implications of love. He would do everything in his power to keep Ciel safe, keep him happy, and keep him willing to live.

All he wanted in return was _Ciel_. His company, his thoughts, his feelings, his trust, his word that he would not leave. He just wanted Ciel because he was sure, oh so very sure that Ciel Phantomhive was made for him and no one else.

* * *

Luka looked away from the TV screen rather begrudgingly the moment he felt the new presence in the room. It was his show time so no one was supposed to come inside the room except for Mummy and big brother Alois. His forehead furrowed of its own accord as he realized he had no idea who the new person was and for him that was bad. "Who are you?"

"Don't be frightened." The man, it was a man, he was sure, smiled at him.

"I am not afraid." Luka stuck his tongue out feeling strangely at ease. It was almost like the time he had met… but that can't be right.

"That's very good." The man praised. "A young man of your noble standing and birth right should never be afraid. Isn't that right, Sir Luka Trancy?"

Luka grew worried as the man continued to talk to him. He didn't know who this person was really he didn't, and if he were a member of the staff then his Mummy would have introduced him like she did with everybody else. But she didn't introduce him so he shouldn't trust him. Strangers were bad. But then again big brother Alois did say that strangers were friends you haven't met yet so…

"That's right." He smiled warmly at the man who smiled right back at him. Luka felt his worries die down a little more than before. If a person smiled so much, how bad could they be? Smiling isn't something bad people did, was it? Bad people didn't have things to be happy about so they didn't smile. This man in front of him smiled a lot so he couldn't be bad! Yes of course! That made perfect sense!

Luka felt happier with his findings and felt even better when he realized he ought to ask "You know my name though, what's yours?"

* * *

**AN: **I love this chapter! Honestly, especially Alois and Eladine's scene. I could see it happening in my head XD

I feel bad for dragging Luka into this but yes, even he is a big part of the story, bwahahahaha. Anyways, he's nine years old here and I know that he should be a little more mature in thinking at that age but he _needs _to be all fluffy and lovey so no judging the kid! :D

Also, the Rachel and Angelina scene happens at the same time that the Ciel-sleep-paralysis scene happens on the last chapter. I had to sneak it in. I hope that how Rachel feels isn't confusing. If it is then say so and I'll explain some more :)

There shall be a Ciel and Sebastian meeting scene in the next chapter and some Eladine and Mathew interaction. How'd you like Alois' parents' names though? I made them on the spot!

Much thanks to **promocat**, **Renell, **and **jellydonut16. **I love you three so very much! Stick this story out with me mkay? _To the end~!_

Thoughts thoughts~


	5. Chapter 5

Eladine sat by the bed and fearfully gripped her son's fever flushed hand in both of her own. Alois had been wrong when he'd said that he didn't have a temperature. Those hot flashes had been happening since the day before and he had not seen to telling an adult that he was feeling unwell.

The fever had taken its toll on her baby and now he was sick and in bed. Eladine hoped that nothing troubled him in his sleep. Too much was now haunting him awake and she hoped he could find a bit of peace somewhere. She hummed softly, hoping to guide him to pleasant dreams. Dreams filled with laughter and happiness.

Gingerly, Eladine replaced the now dry cloth on her son's forehead with a new, fresher one in an attempt to lower his temperature. It wouldn't work. It hadn't been working for the past three hours and it wouldn't work now. This fever… this _burning _was not natural, she knew that much. This was the work of the contract.

The very thought of it made her heart nearly stop. Eladine had hoped this day would never come. At least not to her or her children. And it was peculiar that it was happening to Alois. Had they really done it? Was it even possible to trick a demon?

Across from her stood her husband, looking gravely thoughtful. He had been watching their eldest for a while now, he hadn't even left the room when it was time for them to catch up on their own rest.

"Mathew." She called softly. He barely registered her but she went on anyways, they had to talk about this. "Mathew, why is this happening?"

"I don't know." He replied softly.

"It doesn't make sense." Eladine continued. "We did this… I know that we did this in hopes of… but it shouldn't be him. Of all people, Mathew! It can't be him. It's just not possible!"

"But the mark is there." Mathew countered. He looked away from Alois on the bed, his blue eyes shining with a sort of emptiness. "And we'd been warned to watch out for the signs. Eladine… there's no use denying it. He's turning seventeen in less than twelve days. The demon will be coming for him."

Eladine gasped and shook her head. As wicked as her tongue may be at lashing at anybody that displeased her, she was not one to hold it when she could. "No. I don't believe it Mathew. Not Alois!"

"Would you better like it be Luka then?" Mathew challenged. He uncrossed his arms and walked to the unconscious boy on the bed, laying a hand on the fine blonde hair. Something they had searched for in nearly thirty villages until they came across the boy they now recognized as Alois. "We did this as a precaution Eladine, and it's working isn't it? This is what Alois is for."

Eladine's grey-blue eyes blurred with her unshed tears. She shook her head, still refusing to believe it. "I had hoped that it would be neither of them. I've grown attached to him, I… I don't think I can bear losing him Mathew, I can't."

The current head of the Trancy household let out a soft sigh and approached his weeping wife, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her form shaking, shuddering as she cried, her eyes focused on the sleeping Alois… or was it more appropriate to call him Jim.

After all, his late mother had requested it, in exchange for them adopting him.

"I love him." Eladine confessed with shuddering breaths. She pulled out of Mathew's arms and turned in her seat to look him dead in the eye. "I am not going to let him be taken from my arms for as long as I'm breathing and for as long as I'm capable of keeping him here. He's our son, Mathew."

Mathew took in a deep breath to calm himself. He knew that look on her face, she wasn't budging on her decision and the only thing he could do now was support her or forcibly stop her. "Eladine…"

"No." Eladine's sharp eyes narrowed further, the grey blurring yet again as she cried. "You will not tell me that there is nothing I can do. He's not really of Trancy blood! The contract must be voided in some way. It didn't say anything about involving another family so there must be a mistake. It can't be Alois."

"Stop deluding yourself Eladine!" Mathew's voice grew louder and he gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly hoping to make her see sense. "He has the _mark on his tongue_. You saw it with your own eyes! He's suffering under the changes that the contract told us he would have. He is _turning _into a demon because Alois is the _chosen one_. The sooner you see that for yourself the better it will be for all of us."

Eladine's eyes sparked in outrage, she managed to shake off her husband's hold on her shoulders and prepared herself to answer to him, to make him see that they could save their Alois when said boy shifted in his sleep, blonde lashes pulled apart to reveal cloudy ice blue eyes.

"M-Mum?" His voice was hoarse from disuse, and his entire face and neck was flushed a scarlet red. Eladine looked away from her husband and hurried to his side.

"I'm right here, darling." She cooed cupping his face and stroking away pastel blonde hair. She smiled though it quivered on her face. "Are you feeling better?"

"So hot…" Alois mumbled weakly, reaching out a hand to touch the one cupping his. "I thought… I heard dad."

"He's here." Eladine murmured. "We both are."

"That's good." Alois whispered. His eyelids fluttered open and close, and his breath hitched as if he were in pain.

Eladine's grip transferred from his check to his forehead. "You're growing hotter, love. Do you want to eat something? Soup maybe?"

"I'm good." Alois returned. "I… sleep. Sleepy. I want to sleep some more."

"Go ahead." Eladine smiled. She pressed a kissed to his flushed cheek. "You get as much sleep as you want."

Alois smiled back at her though is eyes were already closed. There was moment of silence as both mother and father let their son sleep before Eladine turned her head to glare at Mathew. "You are not taking him from me and this conversation is over."

* * *

Luka sighed tiredly as he stared at his ceiling.

There was something wrong with his brother, and he didn't know what it was. No one was allowed in Alois' room. Not the maids, not the cooks, and not even him.

"We don't want you to get sick too Luka." Mum had said after ushering him back outside. He had barely gotten a peek of his big brother in bed, head turned away, skin pink from his fever. If Alois wasn't sick Luka would have laughed and said he looked like a cooked lobster.

But Alois _was _sick and Luka couldn't do anything about it.

He hated being sick, which was why he hated that his big brother was sick. The heavy head, the pounding whenever he was awake. Sleep was hard because he felt so hot after he woke up. He couldn't move when he had fevers. Everything was just so _heavy_. He hoped Alois wasn't feeling too bad and that he would feel better soon.

"Sir Luka? Are you all right?" At least he wasn't truly alone. Timber was fun to play with. He let Luka do everything he wanted to do and if he ever got in trouble, Timbre would save him. Like the time he fell out of the tree yesterday, Timber had moved so fast and caught him Luca had barely time to cry out in shock.

The aubergine headed boy, yes boy, he had to be a bit older than big brother but not as old as mum or dad, smiled at him. From where Luka was laying on his back, Timber was bent over him, red eyes gleaming with glee. Luka new that look, he had something to tell him.

"I'm okay." Luka promised. He smiled at Timbre to show that he was truly all right. The other boy seemed satisfied and Luka grinned up at him. "What'd you find out?"

"You know me so well." Timber grinned right back. "Alois isn't looking too well. He's getting sicker instead of getting better. Nothing your mum is doing is helping."

Luka felt the smile on his face drop and he stared worriedly up at Timber. "B-But… he's gonna get better right? It's just a fever from a nasty bug, right?"

"I don't really know Sir Luka." Timber smiled at him, pausing for effect. "The good news though is that my boss is coming here, and she's going to help your brother."

Luka's entire face lit up. "She is?"

"Yup." Timber moved off of Luka and kneeled on the bed. "She's amazing at everything and if anyone can make Alois feel better, it'll be her."

Luka eyed Timber with disbelief. "You just said my mum can't help make big brother feel better. What's stronger than a mother's love?"

"Magic." Timber tapped his closed lips. "Don't tell anyone though okay?"

"Magic?" Luka's eyes lit up at that. He scanned his room, and made sure that there was no one else with them. He lowered his voice. "Do you mean fairies?"

Timber smiled bigger. "Yes, of course… _fairies._"

* * *

Ciel took in a deep breath to calm himself. He'd been feeling very restless since he'd gone to visit his parents where he'd another bout of sleep paralysis. It had only happened once, when he'd been younger and more carefree. What he had experienced had stressed him so gravely he had had trouble sleeping for months on end. He couldn't explain what had happened, just that he knew he had never been more afraid in his life.

It was harder to sleep now, even if he was incredibly tired and desperately needed rest he never got more than a few awkward moments of light sleeping. Especially in an empty room where he was so used to have a companion. Alois had also checked himself out and gone home, the reason? Ciel didn't know.

He hoped his blonde friend was all right. Maybe Alois just got homesick, after all, unlike Ciel he wasn't an only child. Luka was the most adorable little brother anyone could ever ask for. The kid was also quite the happy-pill whenever he felt down. He liked spending time with Luka so he couldn't fault Alois for abandoning his classes to visit him.

Ciel wondered if Alois would mind him dropping by to see Luka. He could really use a stress reliever right about now.

"Mr. Phantomhive." Professor Faustus had stopped him on his way back to his empty dormitory. The man had an air of agitation around him even with his composed mask. It was in the way he walked, brisk, almost as if irritated and in an obvious hurry. Students danced out of his way in fear of angering the new Professor.

"Yes sir?" He nodded politely, stopping and turning to face him.

"I was just wondering the current whereabouts of your roommate."

Ciel's eyebrow raised. "Alois?"

"Indeed." Professor Faustus pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Trancy just suddenly went home and a few teachers on the faculty and I have been wondering if you knew why? The office has his leave under much needed vacation. Has there been anything bothering Mr. Trancy? A bully perhaps?"

Ciel pulled his thoughts together. Alois? Being bullied? Now that wasn't quite right. The blonde was a people-person. No one could hate someone like him. True he had his rather diva-ish moments, he was still very much loved. If those reasons alone didn't stop people from thinking twice of bullying him, Alois was also a master swordsman, on the top of their fencing class and quite capable of beating anyone's butt.

"I'm sorry sir," Ciel answered. "I don't know what happened. I'd also been picked up by my parents, you see. I was just as surprised to find him not on campus."

"Ah, yes." Professor Faustus pursed his lips. "Both you and Mr. Trancy had been pulled out of class. Odd how that happened, you both left at almost the same time."

"We did?" Ciel asked.

"Yes." Professor Faustus crossed his arms over his chest, nodding politely at a teacher that passed them in the hallway. "You left sometime during the morning while Mr. Trancy requested for a leave sometime at night but on the same day. Perhaps you two had a fight?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "What? That's absurd!"

"Is it?" Professor Faustus' eyes narrowed at him, a scarily gleaming gold that had chills travelling up Ciel's spine. "As far as our observations go, students have often said that you and Mr. Trancy like to smack heads and perhaps it could be friendly banter they say that you often takes things too far."

"I do?" Ciel asked completely flabbergasted. "Alois gives just as good as he gets! If anyone's saying things about how I could be verbally abusing Alois, they should think of what that blonde is capable of spewing on his own. Alois is someone I can come head to head with, yes, but he can stand fairly well on his own."

"That said," Professor Faustus interrupted. "You _did _have an argument?"

"No." Ciel huffed frustrated. "He said something about his tongue bothering him and I was dealing with my eye, the reason I'd gone to visit my parents. Neither of us spoke to the other much the night pre-leaving campus and when my parents picked me up the morning after he was still sleeping in bed. I don't know what could have happened between the time I left and he left since I wasn't here."

He felt his blood boiling… and maybe it was good. Professor Faustus, arguing with him, it was keeping his thoughts off of other things. Off of his own problems. But now he had more things to think of. Like what was happening to Alois. Evidently whatever it was, was enough to claim the attention of, according to Professor Faustus, several members of the board and faculty.

Ciel had his own questioning to do, genuinely worried about his friend when Professor Faustus seemed to have made a decision. His face was once again unreadable and Ciel wondered what could have been deciphered from his response.

"All right." Professor Faustus nodded. He produced a piece of paper from the clipboard he had been holding and passed it to Ciel. "That's a request for you to visit Miss Forcible."

"The nurse?" Ciel read the request slip and glared up at the man. "I've already had my eye checked."

"Under Professor Michaelis' order."

Ciel watched the back of the man as he walked away and bit his tongue to hold back every single foul word he wanted to scream at Professor Faustus before resolutely stomping to the medical wing. He didn't need to have his eye checked again because both his mother and aunt had already done so previously.

He would just tell Miss Forcible that and hopefully be allowed to return to his dormitory so that he could call Alois.

* * *

Eladine pushed back Alois' damp hair with shaky hands. She was taking her time, looking at her son, taking him in. She remembered the day they had found him in that abandoned village. Alois' real mother had given him up knowing that the Trancy family would be able to provide for him in no ways she could ever dream to do.

It had been painful for her and Eladine sympathized. She hoped wherever the woman was, she would forgive Eladine for not taking better care of her son. What would she say should she knew the family she had entrusted Alois to had drawn him to the attentions of a demon?

The very word shook her and she inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and just took a moment and kept herself there. Chances were she would never see Alois after this… she would…

"I love you so much Alois." Eladine breathed hugging her son's unconscious form. "I may not be your real mother, but I'd like to hope that you know I've never not once thought of you as anybody else but my son. You are my Alois. You are the same baby that bumped his head on my most favorite candelabra and did little but glare at it. You didn't cry, you didn't scream. You glared with all the might your eight month old body could possess. You were so _strong and brave, _love. Still are. So very strong and brave."

Eladine choked on her tears as they fell and she reached a hand up to wipe them away, forgoing the handkerchief resting in her dress pocket. She could feel her husband staring at him and she looked up. "Won't you say anything Mathew? He's still our Alois."

Mathew was silent but he moved forward to the other side of the bed, placing a hand on Alois' shoulder. He looked at Eladine who smiled encouragingly at him before he cleared his throat. He had never been one for affection. "… I am so very proud to call you my son Alois. I wish I could do more for you. I… I'm sorry for dragging you into our family's problems."

Eladine's heart constricted even more and she once again buried her face into her son's golden locks. They had done so much to prevent the demon from getting their family. Luka's hair wasn't naturally copper- it was as blonde as their own tresses but they had done it to divert the demon's attentions and sadly they had fallen for Alois.

There was a sudden coldness in the room that had Eladine pulling away from Alois. She looked up and felt her heart stop beating, her blood running cold. She slowly let go of her son, clearing her throat and smiling weakly. "H-Hello."

"Mrs. Trancy." She had never met him personally, but Eladine knew that the man was Claude Faustus. The family's ultimate skeleton in the closet. The demon that had come to take her son away. Claude looked away from her to her husband. "Mr. Trancy."

"Yes…" Mathew cleared his throat and walked from one side of the bed to the other. Beside his wife, he felt ten times stronger as he had to protect her. "There's still ten days to his birthday, Mr. Faustus. Isn't it a little too early for you to collect him?"

The demon made a show of pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid that the conversion has started all by itself. His soul has acknowledge the contract and I fear nothing will stop it until it is done transforming his body to house his new soul. We can only hope he'll pull through."

"Pull through?" Eladine echoed. She stared at him eyes wide. "Does this mean he might die?"

"There are always risks." Claude answered. "Especially with life and death."

Eladine's eyes hardened at the way he stared at her, doubting her. She faced him with every last lesson her late governess had taught her. A woman was powerful in her own right, and she would prove that to this man demon or not. "Mr. Faustus, I suggest you explain what is happening to my son."

"If you insist." Claude bowed briefly, almost mockingly. "After all I live to serve the Trancy family."

"My son." Eladine snapped. "If you please."

"Alois is undergoing the final stages of transformation." Claude looked at the boy in his bed, flushed and red faced. "His body is preparing to house a soul that it's never meant to have. Stronger, colder, and has the ability to consume other souls as well. It will be a heavier burden for him, his body is also changing to equip him with what he needs to bond to myself and humans willing to form contracts with him once he is ready. In short he is turning into a demon, and becoming more and more my destined mate."

As Claude talked his lips had curved into a rather satisfied smile.

Mathew placed a hand on his wife's arm to stop her from speaking. Everyone in the room knew she had a lot to say. He addressed Claude with as much politeness as he could. "Then what will happen after that?"

"He will be mine." Claude answered.

"Will we get to see him again?" Mathew pressed. "Will he still live with us?"

"If you can overlook the fact that your son is no longer human, Lord Trancy then I assure you I have no qualms with him remaining here with you. You must only remember that where Alois is, I will be also. He needs me just as much as I need him."

"I see." Mathew nodded.

Claude addressed the man's wife. "Do you have any more questions for me Mrs. Trancy?"

Mathew had a grip on her arm but Eladine shook it off. "Yes. Why Alois?"

"Pardon?" Claude asked. He looked at the woman, the firm and decided lock of her jaw, something he had seen in Alois' own face.

"Why my son?" Eladine repeated. "I find it hard to believe as Alois is not of Trancy blood."

"Eladine!" Mathew cried in surprise. He reached out to grab her arm yet again but she walked away from him, towards Claude who was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"I speak the truth Mr. Faustus." Eladine said, her voice quaking. "Alois… is the son of some common maid and whoever it was that was his father. We adopted him, took him into the family as our own when we thought we wouldn't have any children. I don't understand how it could be him."

There was silence in the room and Mathew took the opportunity to pull his wife back closer to the bed. He stared at her but she refused to meet his gaze, her small hands clenched into fists at her side.

Ten feet across from them stood a demon who was now completely stoic and unmoving. It felt like an eternity before he pushed his glasses back up his face and pushed his hair away. He smiled, sending an intangible wave of stress to move through the room. "I was fairly aware of that Mrs. Trancy, but I so do appreciate you coming clean."

"What?" Mathew choked.

"You must understand that I knew from the start who Alois was." Claude smiled. "His eyes were a dead giveaway. It was not the strong grey-blue that everybody in the Trancy family has had since the dawn of time. I have been serving this family for just as long, if I were not capable of noticing such oddities then what kind of butler would I be?"

"B-But…" Eladine licked her lips. "It still doesn't make sense."

"Simple." Claude shrugged his shoulders and he narrowed his eyes at the couple. "You Trancy's are all the same. Ambitious but lazy. The man who had summoned me to form that contract was not a man of your family. Of course he signed it in his name but the man who did the actually calling had been a Mr. Thomas Clancy, the brother to a certain Ms. Emily Macken, otherwise known as the mother of Jim Macken who you probably know better as Alois Trancy."

Eladine's eyes strayed from Claude to Alois still unconscious on the bed. She could barely hear Claude's rather taunting exclamation of, "How does it feel to know you've damned an entire family without even knowing it? Quite a feat, I imagine."

She didn't hear that… no. She couldn't even feel her husband beside him, gripping him with a death grip. All she was aware of is that this had been this damn family's fault, dragging not only one child, but an entire line of Macken children- supposedly probable mates for a demon they had no idea existed.

She wondered if she had been in that situation. Where she was a woman working for her family and one day she'd found her children the mate of a demon.

Eladine could feel her mind falling apart at everything going on, but she was still sane enough to say one thing. "Hannah."

* * *

Ciel looked up from where he was staring at his hands. Everything else in the room seemed interesting to him as he avoided the eyes of his Professor. He hadn't counted on Sir Michaelis to be in the infirmary. Sure, said professor had been the one to issue the order for his check-up he thought that the man would have better things to do than actually be in attendance while Miss Forcible poked and prodded him for the nth time.

"Oh dear," Miss Forcible frowned, her dyed pink eyebrows knitting together on her forehead. Ciel huffed irritably as she repeated the statement again and again as she checked his _blood pressure _of all things! He had a problem with his eye, as he had told everyone who had asked and she was checking his blood pressure.

The bluenette was taking deep breaths. He most definitely did _not _want to start screaming and swearing in front of Professor Michaelis if he planned to sit down in the man's classes for the next year and a half he still had at school. Should he spontaneously combust into verbally harassing the baffling nurse in front of him he would not be able to do so with a straight face.

He had too much to lose.

"Oh dear." Miss Forcible uttered yet again, and blessed whoever it was watching over him, the woman moved away from him and outside of the room, muttering more nearly inaudible nonsense. Of course that now meant Ciel was alone with Professor Michaelis and that wasn't as comfortable as he wanted to be.

"My parents have taken me to our family doctor, Professor." Ciel tried to explain. "I don't think this check up is necessary."

"I am aware." Professor Michaelis smiled at him. "Nonetheless, I would feel better if you got another check up here so that I know what it is we're dealing with."

"We?" Ciel repeated. He turned startled blue eyes at the man. "You are taking quite liberties with such words professor. I've never known you to care for another student in such a way."

"You're special." Sebastian promised.

Ciel felt a shiver run up his spine as he stared into the ravenhead's eyes. Had they sparked red just a moment ago? But they've always been a strange shade of garnet… He rubbed his right eye and groaned. It hadn't been acting up as of late but maybe it was doing something to his eyesight.

He felt, more than heard, Professor Michaelis moving to stand closer to him. There was a hand holding onto the arm connected to the hand he had been using the press on his eye and slowly his hand was pulled away.

"Are you all right?" Professor Michaelis cupped his face in his hands, which were oddly cool. There was a flush of warmth that crept up Ciel's skin and he wondered if this was because he was nearly nose to nose with another man or if this was yet again another of his hot flashes. As embarrassing as it was, he preferred the former rather than the latter. The former was easier to get away from, just push Professor Michaelis away.

But… he. Would not. Move.

"P-Professor!" Ciel attempted to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Again he saw the same flash of red and now he wasn't so sure he was just seeing things. Dare he say it, it almost seemed… magical. Like he'd ever admit that. Alois would have to stab him twenty times and then some before he would even begin to consider such nonsense real.

"It's acting slowly, but it only makes sense because you aren't seventeen just yet." Ciel ceased moving, looking into Professor Michaelis' eyes who was more focused on his face than anything else. They stayed that way, close together before the older man moved back and stood a feet away from him.

Ciel took a moment to gain his bearing before he fixed a sharp glare at his Professor. "What do you mean by that? What do you know about my eye?"

Professor Michaelis took in a deep breath. "I suppose I do not want to be like Claude. I do hate it when I have to charge through things blind."

"Agreed." Ciel nodded.

Professor Michaelis chuckled and snapped his fingers. Ciel took the moment to stare as the man in front of him wore a different face before, one resembling Professor Faustus and yet he spoke with Professor Michaelis' voice. "First things first, we start at the beginning."

* * *

If there was one thing Claude Faustus hated, apart from Sebastian, it was being lied to. He was the demon here, he did the deceiving. It would never be the other way around, he wouldn't quite stand for it.

The room was a bloody mess and he meant that literally. He sighed to himself as he began to pick things up, clearing all the blood. It was beautiful, yes but he didn't think the new master would appreciate such gore in his home. Especially since most of it belonged to his mother and father.

But that wasn't quite right was it?

Alois was not the legitimate son of the idiots he had just killed. He hadn't even put much thought in the killing. Snapped a wrist here, slashed at a lung there. He made sure they died quickly, but not without letting them grieve.

Claude's eyes strayed to the bed. Now why was that so wrong? The word _empty_ clearly described it. Alois had been taken, was now gone and was in the protection of Hannah.

Another thing Claude could not stand. Her and her mad triplets. They always got in the way. Always. Always. _Always__._

And she had his mate. _His _mate. The very thought made Claude wish he could revive dear Mr. and Mrs. Trancy just so he could have the pleasure of hacking into them a second time and vent out all this anger and irritation.

_"Jim?"_ A soft voice called. Claude paused from where he was adjusting the fallen paintings and returning them to their previous positions when he realized he wasn't entirely alone. The maids he could care less about but…

"Master Trancy?"

* * *

It was just so_ hot_. It was just like that time in his dream where he'd met Professor Faustus. He felt like he was being broiled, bake, smoked, and fried all at the same time. It was a blazing _inferno _of white hot flames eating his skin, turning him into a crisp only it was all in the inside.

He could hear his mother, and he could hear his father albeit not very clearly. Their words were muffled, but he could hear them. He knew they were there.

But it was so terrifying. He'd admitted now and he didn't care who heard it. Alois Renée Trancy was scared out of his mind. The last time this had happened he had held on through it, hoping that it was a dream. But now it was happening yet again and he was sure it wasn't a dream.

It'd been going on for a while…

He had deluded himself, wishing, convincing himself that he shouldn't worry. This was just the _fever _spiking and making things feel unbearably hot. But when the heat intensified he could no longer lie to himself. This was more than just a fever. This was definitely something else.

Then he'd seen her and he was fairly sure he was going to… well, yeah die.

"Hello Alois." It was Hannah. Big bust, silver hair, and all that _Hannah_. He felt things clear slightly for him. This was magic. Hannah was smiling at him, looming over him from wherever he was laying on and she had a hand on his forehead.

It helped a bit, his mind clearing from the fuzziness, his eyes taking in the fact that he was not in his bed anymore. He did not see his mother or father anywhere near him. All he saw was Hannah and a strange man… no, boy. A few years his senior maybe but still just a boy. A teen. Yes.

"W-Where…?" He tried to speak, he did but his throat was dry and the moment Hannah's hand left his hand his entire being went into flames. Much to his complete shock it had been literal. He watched as the red-orange flames wrapped around his arm, progressing from that appendage to his shoulder to his chest and the rest of his body. It happened all in a matter of minutes and the scream that tore from his throat had not been expected.

His heart was beating madly, almost as if it was ready to pump its way out of his chest. He raised his hands, amazed that he actually did it and clawed at his chest, going through the ashes that used to be his favorite pajama top and sliding nails over his skin. He dragged sharp nails, drawing blood in an attempt to make it _stop_.

A sudden gust of coolness washed over him and he choked out in relief. Hannah was holding his hands back, once again looming over him and frowning in concentration and worry.

"Don't hurt yourself." She scolded softly.

Alois gazed at her blearily through half lidded eyes, gasping, panting for air he had lost whilst he'd been screaming. The cool was a welcomed respite.

Hannah looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Now Alois, you are a strong boy. I know that you can get through this, you've gotten through everything else and this will be the worst and last of it. You just have to last through the night. When that's done, it's done."

"H-How long?" Alois gasped, chest heaving. He licked at his dry lips and tried again. "H-How… long have I been…. l-like this?"

"It's been nearly ten days." Hannah cooed softly, lifting one hand and cupping his face.

Alois' eyelids closed of their own accord and he swallowed. Ten days? That long? He's been under pressure and flames for eleven days? How was that possible? And what the bloody hell was going on?

"I can't help the flames go away Alois. If I do the conversion will take even longer." Hannah explained. "This small break now will cost you big. You have to trust me that you want this over with. I'm going to let go now, okay? And you won't be able to do anything else but focus on the pain."

A whimper broke through his throat.

"No. Alois you need that." Hannah said. "You need to _focus _on the pain if you want this to finish? You'll do that for me, right? You'll be brave like the boy I met when his little brother had been sick? Everybody said that fairies weren't real but he fought because he knew what he saw and he believed in himself. He was _brave_. Can you be like that boy?"

Alois' eyes clenched tightly shut but he nodded his head.

"Okay." Hannah let out a cooling breath on his face and he shuddered from the mixed feelings as she also pulled away from him. The slight chill had disappeared almost slowly as the fires crept back up, slowly devouring it.

Alois bit his tongue, or he thought he did, as the inferno returned. He tried to do as Hannah said, focus on the pain. It wasn't too hard. Everything _hurt_. His heart, his body, his head. He could no longer feel anything except the heat. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. _Hot. _Was he clawing at his chest again? Did he even have hands anymore?

It felt like everything was burning, and an added sensation was now the flames were eating him from the outside as well as in. He imagined his skin peeling back now, and whatever he was laying on was probably coated with his blood.

Alois prepared himself for death. This is what he got for being a horrible person. For taunting other kids. For trying to make it seem like he was the best of everything. He should have been kinder. He should have been better than the people who had teased him, he should have never stooped down to their level.

Was this penance? Was he regretting who he had been?

_Hot. Hot. Hot. _

No.

_Fire burning, everywhere, anywhere. _

He was Alois _Renée Trancy._

_Hurts. The pain. Ow. Hurts. _

And he was bloody amazing.

_Ho-… nothing? _

"It's done…"

_… _

"Alois?"

* * *

Hannah looked at him and smiled with absolute pride.

There wasn't much of a difference. The same blonde hair that still shined as it had. The same long legs, firm with muscles. The same pale skin only clear of every blemish every placed upon it. The same boy. But not quite.

Blond lashes fluttered open, weakly at first before they were parted fully. Hannah cried inwardly in delight at the shockingly silver liquid gaze staring at her and her resolve to protect this boy strengthened further more. She had promised his mothers, not just Eladine but Emily that she would watch over him, make sure he lived.

"… Hannah?"

Alois was a demon now, and he had silver eyes at that.

* * *

**AN: **How about that then? I'm so sorry it took so long for an update. I decided to treat you guys to one worth six thousand words! :D

And there are a lot of time skips here while Alois' was under conversion cause tbh I was getting tired of the no-movement since Alois is still human. Now that he's a demon we shall have more fun, bwahahaha.

And as promised SebaCiel meeting. They'll probably have more talk scenes next chapter so I can't say that chapter six will be as long as this. We might go back to the usual more-or-less-than-three-thousand cap. I'd like to say though that what you should expect is SebaCiel convo, like a really long one or possibly chopped scenes plus Alois talking with Hannah and him testing out his new powers. He shall be gnoming on someone's soul in the next chapter too!

I also killed off Eladine and Mathew. To be honest I've become quite fond of Eladine. She'll definitely pop up in most of my BB fanfics. Oh what am I saying- she's already in Say No more XD She'll be in the rest too~

Much thanks to **promocat **and **yoai's of Naruto. **Most especially though **Rrenell**. This girl right there should be given an award- she's my motivating factor here people, without her this chapter would have never been written as Cielois is currently occupying my mind.

Thoughts thoughts on this chapter and please tell me something, come on it's over six thousand words long!

Nique


	6. Chapter 6

Laughter.

He couldn't stop laughing if he tried. Everything was so… so weak against him. Not a single rock, branch, or brick survived his fists as he traipsed through the dense forest of God only knows where Hannah had taken him. At the moment he couldn't focus on anything except for how much _fun_ this was. He was unstoppable.

"This is amazing!" Alois cried as he waved a hand, watching delighted as the water followed. He looked over his shoulder at Hannah who had been following his running spree, not saying a word as he destroyed everything in his path. Nothing stood against him and if that didn't really feel so great… _gosh_. He could do this all day, in fact he'd been doing it the whole day.

Alois stared down at the lake, hand still outstretched as the small wave thinned out to mere droplets, dousing the grass surrounding him. His reflection stared right back at him, face pale, blue eyes shining brightly. He looked… he looked good. Alois could go so far as to say he looked _happy_.

It didn't make sense, the euphoria he was experiencing. He didn't have much to complain about life back then. Sure, his Dad had placed a lot of weights on his shoulders with what their family expected of him as the eldest son but he didn't think he could be categorized as someone being miserable. There were other people who had no roofs over their heads or meals to keep them full while he was the son of one of the leading moguls of the world. So no, not a lot to complain about back then but… but right now he was… he was _elated_.

He couldn't explain it very well, but when he'd opened his eyes and seen Hannah and just… he just wanted to break free and she… she hadn't stopped him. In fact she all but opened the door for him as he dashed out of there.

"There's more we can do you know." Hannah's voice reached out to him. She was smiling at him, a playfulness covering her features that Alois had never expected from her.

Alois took the hand she was reaching out to him. He had his questions, of course he did. Like where were they? Where did she come from? What was she? For that matter, what was he? There was something different. He knew that without anyone telling him. He'd never run this fast before, or gone so long without taking a break or a breath. What had been that fire he'd experienced? What had been going on?

But first he would bask in… in whatever this was. _Freedom_. Yeah, maybe it was freedom. He could do what he wanted, whenever he wanted because there was no one and nothing stopping him. Not his father not his name not his title. Nothing.

"Alois."

Alois' happy high lowered a bit as he stared at the knife Hannah was holding out to him (seemingly produced from nowhere), blade in her fingers and hilt towards his hand. "What…?"

"Go on," Hannah smiled, nudging it towards him. "Take it."

Gingerly, Alois curled unsure fingers around the hilt and held it at an awkward distance from his side. Hannah walked around him, settling behind him and placing hands on his shoulders and steering him slightly to the left. Alois wondered what this was about, his head turning slightly to stare at Hannah who was still smiling.

"We're gonna play a game." Hannah said finally and smiled even wider at how Alois perked up underneath her fingers. She tightened her grasp on his shoulders and reached one hand out to ruffle his blonde hair. "When I say go, you throw this knife as far as you can, okay?"

Alois puzzled over what he'd just heard, his brain still slightly not with him as he'd just woken from what he assumed was a long ass sleep. He again turned his head to face Hannah. "Why?"

"Oh, you'll see." Hannah promised. She stared at the just turned seventeen year old, looking for all the world like a lost puppy and rubbed at his tense shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Alois' eyebrows drew together, something in him was telling him not to do this. "What if I hurt somebody?"

"There's no one for miles away." Hannah chuckled. "Trust me Alois, this place has been abandoned for some many odd years now. And the only three people here won't get hurt by something as pitiful as this knife."

Alois' grip on the hilt loosened. "Three?"

"Hmm?" Hannah pushed back his blonde bangs and Alois couldn't help but feel like… like a little kid. "Oh yes, you, me and Thompson. He's around here somewhere but he won't show himself unless I ask him too. I thought you wouldn't want to be with someone unfamiliar."

"But…" Alois shrugged Hannah's hold on his shoulder. "_you're _unfamiliar."

Hannah's fingers found purchase on Alois' shoulder without amble and she turned glazed blue eyes at him. "Is that right? But _you know who I am, _don't you?"

"Well," Alois swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, a chill moving over him. He looked at the knife in his hand. "Well, you're Hannah."

"Yes." Hannah giggled. "And I'm your friend, right?"

"Right, friend." Alois nodded. He mentally smacked himself for doubting Hannah and drew back his arm. "Okay, so do I just throw?"

"Yes." Hannah nodded turning him back around. "Don't even think about it, just let go."

Alois took in a deep breath and let the knife fly, straight into the flying projectile or what he realized was a teen his age's body. He turned to Hannah, eyes wide and breath hitching. "Y-You said no one would get hurt!"

Hannah said nothing, her eyes still lit with that never ending amusement and she chuckled, the sound sending Alois' heart into overdrive. He spun back around to face whoever it had been he'd hit and sobbed loudly. There was so much _blood_.

Shakily, he ran to the boy. He had to be just a boy, they seemed fairly the same age. Alois knelt before him, staring into the wide burgundy colored eyes and he couldn't help but clutch at his own heart as it beat rapidly in his chest. He'd _killed_someone.

Everything seemed to spin around Alois, his mind going into overdrive. What had he been _thinking?_ Throwing a knife like that? Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_. He grasped the hilt, guilt creeping into him as the chest beneath his fingers no longer moved. His thoughts grew rampant as logic and reason flittered in. Where was he? Who was this Hannah? Wasn't she a _fairy _last time he checked? Was he dead now, since he was seeing her? Where was his mother? Father? He remembered seeing them through the fog of a cloudy fever-ish mind.

"Why are you crying Alois?" Hannah called to him. She hadn't moved from her position and was staring at him like he'd grown another head.

Alois shook his head, he hadn't realized he'd been crying. He ignored her and attempted to pull the knife out but couldn't. He couldn't do it.

"Leave it alone Alois." Hannah said dismissively, crossing her arms over her chest. "He can remove it himself. Thompson, you know better. You're scaring him."

"You ruin all my fun."

Alois jumped back, heart in throat. He gaped as the boy moved, one pale hand moving to grasp at the hilt he had just been holding, grabbing a strong hold and tugging it out. Blood flowed down the blade and even more spurted on the shirt he had been wearing. Alois continued to stare as the boy picked himself up into a sitting position and smiled at him.

"Hey."

Alois saw black.

Thompson watched the blonde slump onto the ground obviously out for the count. He tossed the knife in his hands a few times and stared at Hannah unimpressed. "He fainted."

"He's still a child." Hannah snapped moving towards Alois and picking him into her arms. "I told you not to overdo it. He's overwhelmed."

"He should be." Thompson shook his head. "I know you knew his mother Hannah but you can't actually think you can keep him from Faustus. He's his chosen."

"I am not keeping him from his chosen." Hannah answered. "I am protecting him from a monster."

"Same thing." Thompson stood and followed after Hannah. "Where are you going?"

"Back into the house." Hannah sighed. "When he wakes up, we'll take a different approach. Questions first, spree later."

"What a brilliant idea!"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"So you say,"

"Don't make me hurt you, Thompson."

* * *

Ciel stared at the man in front of him. His mind was engaging into a war of epic proportions.

Was this Proffesor Faustus he was looking at?

_Yes,_ his mind supplied.

Was it Professor Faustus he was hearing?

_No, you dimwit. You can clearly hear Professor Michaelis,_ his brain snapped.

Ciel frowned. Well _that _just didn't add up. How could he be seeing Professor Faustus and yet hear Professor Michaelis at the same time? No, the right question would be how were they the same person? Was Professor Faustus just that good of a mimicker? No, that didn't make sense either because just a second ago (or maybe a couple seconds ago) he had been looking at Professor Michaelis.

"I don't understand." Ciel managed, his mind reeling.

In front of him, Professor Faustus… Michaelis… the _guy_. The guy smiled at him, shaking his head. "My apologies. I couldn't explain it any other way."

"You haven't explained anything at all. Who are you?" Ciel shook his head. He blinked and he gasped. He shook his head once more. "Professor Michaelis…"

"Please Ciel, call me Sebastian." Sebastian smiled at him, burgundy eyes glowing with what was obviously amusement.

Ciel frowned because he didn't appreciate that. No he didn't appreciate it one bit. Was it his fault that he knew nothing? Here he was trying to look for answers and he was being laughed at. Okay, maybe not directly laughed at but if the look in Pro… Sebastian's face was anything to go by then he was clearly making someone happy- no, not happy at all, the word he was looking for was _amused_.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." He drawled, shifting closer into himself in an attempt to ignore the man. If he was going to be made fun of then he didn't want to talk to him.

Sebastian frowned now, but it wasn't too deep. Just concerned but still partly amused. He tried to make that certain look on his face disappear and succeeded for the most part. He lifted a hand and pat the boy's knee making him look away from his crossed arms. "I'll answer any questions you have."

Now they were talking. Ciel took in a deep breath, questions flying through his mind like bees. Which one to ask first? Which one… Hesitantly, Ciel raised a hand and draped it over his right eye. He hadn't noticed it before but it was starting to grow itchy… or a better description would be, it felt warm. "… Do you have any idea what's wrong with my eye? You must know something otherwise you wouldn't have sent me to Ms. Forcible. You even… posed as Sir Faustus."

"I do have ideas on that Ciel. In fact I know what's wrong with it." Sebastian smirked before he added. "And don't call Claude Sir Faustus, he doesn't deserve such a title… yet."

"Hmph." Ciel huffed and glared steely at Sebastian. "Answers please."

"Oh all right." Sebastian leaned back into his chair. "You see Ciel, in this world we live in there are many things that exist but sadly can't be seen."

"Please don't tell me you're going to start saying stuff about magic." Ciel scowled.

Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips. "Hush now, will you let me finish?"

Ciel nodded.

"Whether you believe me or not Ciel, magic is real." Sebastian gave the boy a look when he obviously wanted to cut in. "How else do you explain what I just did? Do you believe that I managed to take Claude's form without the help of such arts?"

Ciel remained silent.

"As I was saying, there are many things we can't see but are real." Sebastian continued. "Some people say that they're fairies who grant wishes, but those who have actually seen them know the truth."

"And that is?" Ciel asked.

"We are demons."

_"Demons." _Ciel echoed dubiously.

"Yes." Sebastian chuckled at the rather incredulous look on the bluenette's face. "We grant wishes or rather desires, but as everything in this world nothing comes for free. The air your breath? It isn't free, you give up carbon dioxide when you take in oxygen."

"I find myself not caring for a science lesson right now Professor Michaelis." Ciel muttered testily his patience most obviously wearing thin.

"It was just an example. And it's Sebastian." Sebastian cleared his throat. "As I was saying, it's always been a give and take world. We demons like to create contracts where we choose our masters. Until their wish is fulfilled, we will take care of them and treasure them. Once that wish is fulfilled, they give up their souls."

"Their soul?" Ciel tensed. "Is that what you want with me?"

"In a sense." Sebastian smiled sadly. "I made such a contract with a Phantomhive, but it wasn't you."

"I don't understand." Ciel frowned.

"It must have been sixty years ago when you're family started to stand out in the world, wasn't it Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "The woman I made the contract with was Cecilia Phantomhive, I think you might have been named after her. She was sick, but… but everyone wanted to save her. She was quite young at the time and was with child. The child was prophesized to be the first successor. And Delilah Phantomhive lived up to the expectations. You know her, yes?"

Ciel took a moment and wracked his brains. "I'd… read about her, yes. She built the first toys to ever go into market under the Funtom company name."

"Yes." Sebastian nodded. "I was there when it happened."

"You were there?" Ciel shook his head. "That… Weren't you just supposed to help Grandmother Cecilia survive so that she could give birth to… Grandmother Delilah?"

Sebastian smiled. "There are instances when demons can ask for a specific type of payment Ciel. I didn't take Cecilia's soul. I didn't take Delilah, or Felix, or Victorique, or Dominique's soul either when it came to it. I didn't take Vincent's soul, as you can very well see as your father is still with us."

Ciel mulled over what he'd just heard. "But… you're taking mine. Why?"

"I won't actually be taking it Ciel." Sebastian explained. "The contract… I made sure that Cecilia would live, made sure that Delilah would be a success, and watched over every generation of Phantomhive children after her. In exchange… it gets… lonely when you've been living since the dawn of time. I wanted…"

Ciel watched Sebastian flounder for his words for a moment and smiled slightly. "You're nervous."

"What I say and don't say could make big differences at the moment." Sebastian admitted. "I'm being careful."

"All right." Ciel nodded. "Take all the time you need."

Sebastian steeled his nerves, and once he seemingly collected his thoughts, began again. "I asked for someone to love. Watching over your family. Seeing Delilah meet Francis, raising their son Felix who grew up a good man and marrying Catherine, then their little girls Victorique and Dominique who had their own children who then had their own children, I realized… well I realized that I wanted what they had. Demons can _feel _too. We just… its customary to ignore it. Some say it's a weakness, and that's something we despise and loathe more than anything else. Hate… hate isn't a strong enough word to describe how we feel about being vulnerable."

Ciel listened on.

"I had to take the chance though. It'd been so long and I just…" Sebastian stared at a wall for a moment. "I guess I'd just thrown caution to the wind and asked for a chosen. I'm not the first demon to have done it. But I don't want to be like everybody else who'd forced their mates into submission. I… I'm giving you the chance Ciel. You can give me the chance and let me love you, or you can say no and I'll let you go."

"But…" Ciel worried on his bottom lip, his palm inching towards his eye. "Wouldn't that… the contract..."

"Well," Sebastian chuckled. "I can't exactly not turn you into a demon. That's the only catch if you say no. You'll have to become a demon but I'll… I won't bother you any longer after that. If you turn into a demon, the contract's terms and conditions have been fulfilled and my business with the Phantomhive family will be finished."

"I'll become a demon?" Ciel's eyes widened. "I thought you just- just wanted my soul!"

"Were you not listening?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Ciel I want someone to love, not someone to eat."

"B-But…!" Ciel stammered. He felt heat flush into his cheeks as Sebastian leaned forward, bringing him closer to the bed, which in turn meant he was now closer to Ciel.

"I just need one chance Ciel." Sebastian breathed. "You can say no, you can say yes but only when you're ready. You don't have to say anything right now."

Ciel waited until Sebastian moved away from him, leaning back against his chair before he let out a short hitching breath. He shook himself, trying vainly to do it without the other man noticing before raising his head. If there was one thing he knew… "Yes."

Sebastian stared at him, concern on his face. "Won't you at least think about it more thoroughly? I'd think you'd want more time to consider. I'm sure you're a bit overwhelmed?"

"No." Ciel glared. "If you've been watching over us, then my parents must know, I assume. And if that's the case then… as a proud member of the Phantomhive family, who is seemingly greatly indebted to you, I cannot deny you your request. Yes."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked again.

Irritation sparked like a flame in Ciel's blue eyes and his glare intensified tenfold. "_Yes._"

"Very well." Sebastian smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead, inwardly chuckling at the way the boy froze like a block of ice. No matter, Ciel would warm up to him in no time.

"D-Don't do that!" Ciel cried, pushing Sebastian away.

Sebastian moved back but took hold of the hand on his chest. "You'll have to get used to it Ciel. I plan to do it often."

And his cheeks flushed that red rogue… Sebastian thought it was beautiful.

* * *

Alois stared out at the meadow, it was beautiful. He'd… Hannah had taken him there after she'd explained what had happened.

'_A demon…_'

He was a demon now and fairies existed but Hannah wasn't one. She was a demon too, and so was the boy with her, Thompson. He saw two more of them named Canterbury and Timber but Alois couldn't tell one from the other. They liked to trick people, swiping their hair to the left or right as prompted.

His mind was still reeling.

It felt like he was dreaming, everything was so surreal.

The time he'd had running around the forest when he'd first woken up… he'd been told that it wasn't a dream like he'd thought. It was real and he had done all those things. He'd thrown a knife that Thompson intercepted and had broken down when he'd seen regeneration with his own two eyes, his mind not taking in the overload of information too well.

He didn't miss the knowing looks Thompson threw Hannah and he wasn't sure if he wanted to trust Hannah too much at all. She said that no one would get hurt. Alois knew little about medicine but he knew that if he saw blood then it must hurt. Girls complain about their time of the month all the time (Lord knew his mother did)!

Now he was here, just _mulling. _In front of him was a big chunk of rock and he didn't feel so alone.

Hannah had left him here after explaining just what the rock meant. He'd had to take a second look and he'd even gone down to his knees to see the writing but in the end it was there.

_Emily Rose Macken _

_June 12 XXXX - XXXX_

_Loving daughter, wife, and mother _

_"She's your mother."_ Hannah had told him. There hadn't been any coaxing (or maybe she had said something… he couldn't remember) and he felt like the earth had been pulled out from underneath him.

Alois would never lie, he had… he had known that he wasn't really a Trancy. His father had made sure of that. The day that he knew how to read and write he had been called to his father… well the man's study. He'd been asked to make out the certificate of turnover, he'd read it and had been struck almost as badly as if Mathew physically smacked him.

He'd never told Eladine… but he had known that he was not her son. He was so thankful that, even if that had been the case, she had treated him no different. She had loved him. And maybe Mathew had loved him too. He never said anything bad to him, never hurt him but he had never been warm to him either. Then again he wasn't warm to Luka too. Alois knew that his younger brother was a true Trancy. He had been there when he was born.

But he… he was a fraud.

"How are you doing?" Hannah's voice cut in through his thoughts, the wind blowing through the meadow. The sun was nearly setting, bringing darkness over the world.

Alois didn't look away from the stone, his arms resting on his bent knees, his back hunched over. "I'm all right."

He didn't look up when Hannah sat down beside him, not caring if her dress got dirty. She copied his position, but hugged her knees to herself, laying her head on it and staring at him. "She was a lovely person, just like Eladine. They both were."

"She gave me up." Alois deadpanned.

"Because she knew that they would give you a life that she never could." Hannah explained. "She wanted what was best for you and at the moment, the Trancy's was that option. You'd grow up provided for and she knew that Eladine would love and take care of you."

"How?" Alois demanded, raising his gaze to Hannah. "She could have just been a mad woman waiting to sacrifice me to Lucifer or something."

"Lucifer isn't real." Hannah corrected but smiled some more. "And she just knew. Like mother's intuition."

Alois grew silent and a few minutes passed by, the area growing darker, the sun barely there. His voice was soft when he spoke again, and his hands gripped fistfuls of the pants Hannah had made him wear. "I wish I could have met her."

"But you did." Hannah said.

Alois' head snapped to stare at the woman, eyes wide.

"You were eight I think." Hannah hummed. "It was the same time you saw me."

Alois attempted to think of everything he could remember when he had been eight. Luka was four at the time and they had been so scared when he'd gotten sick. To cheer him up Eladine and Mathew had gotten him a present and the stables had had to be renovated because of said present.

His heart lurched a bit as he thought of his poor horse. Mia… he missed Mia. For some reason he just did, it's been ages since he'd last ridden her. When he got back to his home he would ride her first thing after he presented himself to his parents. The thought almost made him choke on his own spit. Did his parents know that he was a demon? Would they still accept him now that he was one? Hannah hadn't briefed him on how it happened, just that he was "chosen".

Of course the only thought he had was that he was glad it was him and not Luka. If Luka had to go through that heat-pain-moment he wouldn't know what to do.

"Do you remember?" Hannah asked and Alois cursed himself and shook his head.

He pulled his thoughts together again and thought of the stables, meeting Mia for the first time and having a ride around the estate. He'd been thinking of what to name his new pet when he met… that woman.

"Hannah does Emily have blonde hair like me but-?"

"Green eyes." Hannah smiled. "Yes."

Alois mind reeled for what felt like the nth time that day. Her image to him was foggy, not as clear as he wanted it to be as he remembered her very vaguely. She had… she had a nice smile and she had a sweet voice. Almost like she was a good singer. Alois wondered if he got his voice from her, because his was slightly high and he could feign a girl's voice pretty well and even sing like one too.

"That was her." He muttered more to himself than anyone else. He wanted it to sink it, waited for it but it was taking it's time.

"I'm glad you remember her." Hannah said. "She loved you very much Alois."

"Why didn't she tell me who she was?" He asked, staring at the stone yet again.

"You were happy." Hannah tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear as the wind picked up. "She wasn't going to ruin what you had."

"But I _knew_." Alois' voice shook, much like his entire body. "I knew that I wasn't a real Trancy. I knew and if she'd just told me then I could have been with her- spent time with her-."

"Do you regret your time with Eladine and Mathew?" Hannah countered.

"Of course not!" Alois answered immediately. "But it's different- she was my _mother_."

"Are you saying Eladine wasn't?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

Alois glared at her now and moved away from his hunched position. "Why are you fighting me on this?"

"Because you're being selfish." Hannah deadpanned. "Both Emily and Eladine loved you. They gave up everything to make sure you'd live."

"What do you mean?" Alois asked.

"Emily gave up time to be with you to give you the best of everything. She gave up the chance of introducing herself to you and letting you know who she was so that you could continue to live with a whole family." Hannah's face grew more stoic. "Eladine gave up her life to save yours."

Alois' heart fell to the bottom of his shoes. Funny, it's been doing so many things in the past… how long had it been? "She's dead."

Hannah nodded.

"Mathew?"

"Gone as well."

Alois shook his head, feeling the unnerving sensation of prickling behind his eyelids and closed them. "Luka?"

"Missing."

"Miss-!"

"Timber is looking for him right now." Hannah attempted to calm him down.

"Fuck that's not good enough!" Alois snapped. "What happened? Why are they dead? Did I… Did I kill them?"

"No." Hannah smiled. _'At least not directly.' _"It was Claude."

Alois froze. His emotions were everywhere and he was equal mixtures of shock, overwhelmed, confused, angry, hurt, and… and so much more it was all mixing together, making his blood pressure rise and white noise whizzing in his ears. He clutched at his head as he attempted to calm himself, imagining it splitting apart in his hands.

"**Claude**." He repeated numbly. There was a tugging… something stirring in his body, as if rejoicing at the name. He didn't know what it meant.

There was a sudden tensing in the atmosphere and he felt Hannah, now somewhere beside him, tensing. He looked up, slowly, his head still spinning and stared at the smiling face.

"Yes?" Claude didn't have his glasses on.

Alois could only stare.

* * *

**AN: **I'm going to be totally honest with you, I don't like this chapter very much. I had a completely different vision for this chapter but this is what I came up with. May I use the excuse of a having a fever when I wrote Alois' first part? Thought not. =_=

Anyways, there haven't been any updates for a while cause I've been busy. My friend and I went to the Ozine Fest on Friday. I noticed that a lot of my BB readers are from the Philippines! Did anybody else attend? :D I saw a fem!Ciel, Ciel, Sebastian, and Alois on day one and Hetalia characters came on day two but I didn't go that day :/

On this chapter we have Ciel giving Sebastian the OK and Alois finding out stuff about himself. On that note I bought the BBS2 DVD I saw at the Ozine cause believe it or not I haven't seen Black Butler S1 or S2 full yet. I regret buying the DVD because I can't bring myself to watch it. Everyone is hating on Alois ksajdgklspo. I kept skipping stuff cause I felt bad for him.

His death scene... I cried. Really. Dammit.

Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Next update will either be **Say No More **OR (big or) a new story. It's Cielois though so some of you might not like it.

Special thanks to: **Renell, promocat, yoai's of Naruto, **and **Narutopokefan**.

Thoughts thoughts :)

Nique


End file.
